<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>But What Else Can I Do? by Pick_Your_Poison</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23648680">But What Else Can I Do?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pick_Your_Poison/pseuds/Pick_Your_Poison'>Pick_Your_Poison</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GOT7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>100 Ways Challenge, 2Jae, 2jae sex, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boyfriends, Café, Drinking, Ex-Girlfriend, Fake/Pretend Relationship, GOT7 - Freeform, Happy Ending, I’m bad at tags, Jackson - sideship, Jinson sex, Light Angst, M/M, Monsta x (Reference), Multiple ships, Oral Sex, Pre-Relationship, Team Wang, book shop, chaotic mess, drunk sex with consent, idol, swearing occassionally, we love them for it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:01:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>33,035</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23648680</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pick_Your_Poison/pseuds/Pick_Your_Poison</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaebeom is desperate for a date for the school reunion, his pride clouding his judgement.<br/>He knows its all supposed to be fake, he knows he asked for this, so why is his heart beating so fast?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB, Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>104</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. But What Else Can I Do?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“But what else can I do?” Jaebeom groaned, sprawling himself out on the bench in exasperation. He started up at the high, old, wooden ceiling, tracing the beams with his eyes. “Go alone” Jinyoung interjected, as Jaebeom's loud voice ruined his calm once more. Jaebeom let out a loud whine of annoyance and sat back up, “I can’t, you know that,<em> she’ll be there</em> ” he hissed, his anger apparent on his face. Jinyoung turned his back to him, stacking a shelf with new books. “There’s got to be a better option than an escort though” he tutted, still avoiding Jaebeom’s gaze. He stood up, stretching tall and moved to hand the books to Jinyoung as he climbed a step ladder to reach the higher shelves. “If you’ve got a better option, lay it on me,” he said flailing his arms out dramatically, dropping his body back into the chair lazily.</p>
<p><br/>He should have chosen his words better, at that moment a tall, platinum blonde boy flopped down into his arms, cooing playfully. “You are not a better option. You are a baby” he said shoving him away, but a smile danced on his lips. A loud splutter of laughter erupted nearby as a tall brunette wandered towards them slowly. “The kids are here” muttered Jinyoung, holding his head. “Bam-ah come on we have to open!” The taller said, dragging the blonde boy away by his arm. He winked and blew a kiss at Jaebeom as he allowed himself to be dragged to the café counter at the back. Jaebeom sighed, staring at his feet. He watched as the two of them shoved and giggled their way around the counter, preparing for work. Jinyoung had insisted every good book shop should serve coffee and cake too and from then on, they became a family of four, the oldest running the book shop side and the youngest running the café.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>He glanced over at them, they were already talking animatedly and laughing loudly. Although he found them irritating, they had a certain charm and they gave the place a warm, welcoming atmosphere. Jinyoung climbed down, removing the ladder and Jaebeom followed him out back, like a child glued to their mother's side. “I really don’t know what else to do” he groaned. “It’s two months away. Why don’t you try going on an actual date?” Jinyoung suggested, shrugging unhelpfully. Jaebeom screwed his face up in response causing Jinyoung to laugh hysterically, he brought his hand up to cover his face as he did. “If an actual date with a stranger disgust you, how, pray tell, are you going to see an escort?” he asked, hitching his eyebrow up as he did, smiling teasingly. “Hmmmph” he muttered and turned away leaving Jinyoung laughing to himself in the storeroom. He stormed grumpily down to the café, the two youngest had sat down at a nearby table and were doing odd arm movements, nearly smacking each other. Probably another stupid internet challenge he thought, as he left a wide gap so as not to get hit as he wandered around and began making himself a coffee.</p>
<p>“What do you need a date for anyway, hyung?” Yugyeom suddenly asked, his back still to Jaebeom and continued with his weird gestures. “School reunion” he muttered, Yugyeom finally turned to look at him, a clear oversight of his dangerous situation. Bam spun his arms in a circle, smacking Yugyeom in the shoulder. He whined and moaned loudly, his high pitch scream echoing through the old building. “What are you doing?” Jaebeom finally asked exasperated, “100 ways challenge” Bam shouted as he stood up, finally putting some distance between them. He flailed his arms wildly, clapping and making gestures here and there. He moved so quickly, Jaebeom couldn’t process what he was doing. “It’s Jackson hyung’s challenge, from the song” Yugyeom beamed happily. “Ahhh,” Jaebeom said, recognition finally setting in. “That doesn’t look like what Jackson does though,” he said gesturing to Bambam with his flailing limbs. He shared a knowing look with the younger before they both burst out laughing. Jinyoung appeared behind them, ducking away from Bambam’s exaggerated movements. “You two are supposed to be working” he muttered as he moved to make himself a drink. “So are you two,” Yugyeom said sassily, warranting a death stare from Jinyoung, “Hyung” he added dryly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The day was busy, which Jaebeom was thankful for. It meant he had a good distraction and wasn’t alone with his thoughts for too long. The maknaes kept the morale and entertainment up and Jaebeom was secretly thankful for them, not that he would ever tell them. He sighed, watching as Jinyoung locked the door and flicked the sign to closed. “The new cleaner will be here in half-hour, he is only doing the floors and tables. Everything else needs to be done before then” he demanded, eyes settling on the two baristas. They groaned loudly and waddled back towards the café area, cloths in hand. “Are you sure about this?” Jaebeom asked, paying out for a cleaner was a big strain and he had watched Jinyoung fret over finding the perfect person for weeks. “Yes,” he said adamantly “It’s Hyunwoo’s partner, he says he drives him mad at home so I trust he will clean this place well” he said with a warm smile. Jaebeom felt his shoulders relax, Hyunwoo was an old school friend and his word could be trusted. He began typing away on the computer, closing down the till system for the day when there was a knock at the door. Jinyoung practically skipped to answer it and began jabbering away instantly. Jaebeom looked up through his fringe, there was a tall broad man he could identify as Hyunwoo instantly and beside him, a smaller more neatly sculpted man with a mess of pink hair. That must be Kihyun he thought, he smirked slightly, a mix of pride and envy, he was glad Hyunwoo had found himself the perfect partner.</p>
<p>Jaebeom attempted to make himself look busy, leaving Jinyoung to do all the work, he was more of a people person than him anyway. After a while, Hyunwoo wandered over, leaning against the counter. “Hey, you alright?” Hyunwoo smiled, his rounded cheeks glowing. “Yeah, you seem happy” Jaebeom admired, smiling back at him. “I am,” he said shortly, his gaze following Kihyun across the room momentarily then turning his attention back to Jaebeom. “You two still not dating?” Hyunwoo teased, pointing over his shoulder at Jinyoung, guffawing loudly at the look of revulsion on Jaebeom’s face. “Would be like dating my brother” he spat, letting out a small laugh. Jinyoung approached the counter, bowing politely. “He is all settled, he knows what to do and I’ve given him the key. Shall we go?” Jaebeom just nodded in response, slipping away to grab his things. He re-entered the store to see the boys bouncing excitedly by the door. “Come on hyungggg” Yugyeom whined loudly. They all left, bowing at Kihyun as he waved them off. Hyunwoo bowed and left first followed by Yugyeom and Bambam, waving happily as they wandered off down the path arm in arm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mark’s picking me up today,” Jinyoung said gently, “I can walk you home first if you want?” he asked. He knew he cared and was trying to help but Jaebeom didn’t want to be pitied. “No, I’ll be fine,” he said feigning a smile as he turned and began walking home. Alone again, Jaebeom thought. Jealously and pain, burning in his heart. He slipped his headphones in, shutting the world off. The walk home was easy, it wasn’t far and Jaebeom knew the way well. The sun had begun to set leaving beautiful hues of pink, purple and orange in the sky. Jaebeom, stopped staring up, admiring the sunset, he thought about painting it, how wonderful it would look on a canvas.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He stepped aside, watching as the sky darkened before him. Shades of blue filling his mind, the urge to paint building within. He stared transfixed at the sky until something heavy collided with him, knocking him to the ground, he lay there winded for a moment before realising it was a person that had knocked him over. “Uh, you ok?” Jaebeom said hesitantly, trying to remove the weight of them from his chest. The figure repelled back, “I’m so sorry” he stuttered, he bowed low on the ground. His blonde hair fell forward, it looked soft and fluffy. “It’s alright” Jaebeom growled, standing up and rubbing the dirt off of his trousers. “You ok?” he repeated, the boy stood up, he was fairly tall and muscular, not as broad, or skinny as Jaebeom though he noted. He had rounded red cheeks, small oval eyes, and large pouty lips. He looked younger but not by much. “Yeah, sorry, was running, didn’t see you there” he bowed once more, the blush apparent on his face. “It’s ok” Jaebeom said more softly this time, aware of how embarrassed the boy was. He grinned, a broad toothy smile. Jaebeom felt his heart leap in response. All of a sudden, the world was dark, the only light this boy. He bowed politely once more and took off, leaving Jaebeom standing in the dark street awe struck.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Let Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jaebeom can't get a cute stranger off of his mind<br/>also introducing Jackson! :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaebeom walked around the shop dazed, his thoughts clouded by a pretty face. It was only when Jinyoung waved a hand in front of his face, he realised he was being spoken to. Jinyoung chuckled, covering his mouth “What’s your excuse for looking like shit?” he laughed gently, flopping down into the chair opposite him. “The date crisis” he snarled back, “you?” he questioned, as he looked Jinyoung up and down. Jinyoung looked tired too, the bags under his eyes more defined and darker than usual. “My noisy roommate playing video games all bloody night” he sighed, running his hands through his hair. “He’s made a friend, so he stays up, yelling into the mic, <em>for hours</em>” he spat, taking a large swig of coffee. “You sound jealous” Jaebeom smirked, hiding his face in his own coffee. They sat in silence for a moment, enjoying their coffees when Jaebeom's mind drifted back to a certain stranger, “Do you think it’d be weird if I took a guy to reunion?” Jaebeom asked suddenly, unable to suppress his curiosity any longer. “Just because I’m out-” Jinyoung stuttered, struggling for the right words “I’m not going to pretend to be your boyfriend” Jinyoung stated flatly, staring at Jaebeom in shock. Jaebeom couldn’t hide the look of disgust on his face, “Not you! You idiot!” he groaned, throwing himself back in annoyance.</p><p>Jinyoung lent forward, suddenly intrigued. “You’re straight though” he said matter of factly, “Who did you have in mind?” he queried and Jaebeom honestly didn’t have an answer. <em>Not as straight as I thought but I don’t suppose the stranger that exited my life as quickly as he entered it counts</em> , he thought. “I don’t know” he said truthfully, “Just thought about it after Bam yesterday, I know it was a joke, but it is a better idea than an escort” well he only lied a little, he reasoned. Jinyoung’s eyes grew wide and he looked as if he was contemplating something. “Bam isn’t a candidate” Jaebeom cleared up quickly “But maybe I can ask Mark” he nodded as if that was the plan all along. “I was going to ask Mark” Jinyoung said quickly, adverting his eyes and taking another gulp coffee.</p><p>“Why?” Jaebeom snapped, he wasn’t sure why he felt so angry, it’s not like he had feelings for Mark, he reigned his emotions in, trying to speak more steadily. “It’s not like you” he added hastily. Jinyoung sighed heavily, “I don’t want to go alone either” he grimaced, staring into his empty cup “And he is my roommate” he said as if he that gave him a sense of ownership. Jaebeom felt his anger rising, he threw himself back in his chair, arms flailing dramatically and clicked his tongue in annoyance. Angry thoughts swirling in his mind as he stared hard at Jinyoung. He sucked on the inside of his cheek for a moment before his filter dissolved altogether and he snapped “but you have other options! I don't! Why are you and Jackson the only two people in the world that don’t know you’re in love?".</p><p>Jinyoung’s cheeks burned red, he glared back at Jaebeom, his face an unreadable mix of anger and sadness. “We’re not in love” he spat and stormed off across the shop. Jaebeom turned around cursing under his breath and was met with two worried gazes, both boys staring at him with large confused eyes. He hated arguing in front of the kids. He shrugged at them nonchalantly, trying to make light of the situation. Yugyeom looked between them dumbfounded, “They are in love though, aren’t they?” he questioned. Bam spluttered into hysterical laughter and Jaebeom smirked up at him, before turning his attention onto Jinyoung. He was stress tidying, ignoring the noise emanating from the café. He wandered over and watched him from the counter, trying to gauge how much trouble he was in.</p><p> </p><p>His cheeks were still flushed red and he was muttering to himself angrily. Jaebeom tried to catch his gaze, offering a warm apologetic smile but was unable too. He sighed reluctantly as he wandered round the counter and sat down behind his desk. He opened a book, happy to escape from reality and after a few minutes fell into the blissful constraints of the pages, his mind entwined by the words within. A loud slam vibrated through the counter and Jaebeom flinched in response, breaking away from his captor. He looked up, just as Jinyoung slammed another book down. His eyes scanned the spines, <em>Wuthering Heights</em> , <em>Pride and Prejudice</em> , <em>Sense and sensibility</em> , another book slammed down, Jinyoung still not looking at him, <em>Romeo and Julie</em>t.</p><p>Jaebeom tried to resist the smile, hiding it badly with his hand. Jinyoung looked up at the bookshelf, humming to himself. “What’s all this?” he asked gesturing to the pile, “Just some light reading” Jinyoung muttered, still avoiding his gaze. “That’s not light” he laughed, “you should read this after” he offered flashing the cover of his book, <em>Catcher In The Rye</em>, finally gaining Jinyoung’s attention. His stony face softened suddenly, “That’s my book you’re reading” he said flashing a small smile. “Oh” Jaebeom stared down in confusion and grinned back at him goofily, “Sorry” he said, rubbing the back of his head. Jinyoung’s smile made him feel more at ease, Jinyoung had been one of the few constants in his life over the years and one of the few people Jaebeom could rely on. He decided it was better not to prod an angry bear and avoided the topic of the reunion for the rest of the day.</p><p> </p><p>The day flew by and soon they were all bowing their goodbyes to Kihyun as they strolled out the shop. The four had barely shut the door behind them when a loud, booming voice screeched "PARK JINYOUNG”, they all recognised the voice immediately. Bambam and Yugyeom instantly became over excited toddlers screaming and hopping up and down, waving frantically. Jackson was crossing the road, coming towards them. The brunette was grinning and screaming playfully in response. Jaebeom stepped back, giving him a clear path to Jinyoung. Jackson grinned at him as he did, high fiving him as he passed, throwing his muscular arms out hugging the kids as Jaebeom watched him happily. You wouldn’t know they were practically the same age he thought, Jackson just had a loveable, childlike demeanour that Jaebeom lacked. He was always full of energy and loved making others laugh, like a puppy, he mused. “Where are you taking me for dinner then?” Jackson beamed, glancing round at the four confused faces, Yugyeom let out a shrill high-pitched laugh scream and they began hugging again.</p><p> </p><p>They decided on a chicken shop, not far from the bookstore and all sat squished around one table, the restaurant was fairly empty Jaebeom noted as he glanced around. The only noise really was coming from them, the four boys chatting animatedly with Jackson about his recent single and shows. Jaebeom sat silently, he was happiest just observing the others. His peace was disturbed by a loud whinge, “But this is bland” Bambam whined loudly, pouting at Jinyoung. “Jackson can’t have spicy, <em>you</em> know that!” Jinyoung snapped, the slight pink blush apparent on his cheeks, “But I’m Thai man!” Bambam said pointing at himself sarcastically, causing an eruption of laughter from everyone. Jaebeom loved eating with his odd, dysfunctional family. They all walked different paths in life but still made time to come together and he was thankful for all of them, in their own ways, he thought as he winced through more ear-splitting shrieks from Yugyeom. The kids were hunched round Jackson watching something on his phone. That’s when Jaebeom caught it, it was fleeting, a blink and you’ll miss it moment. Jinyoung was watching them, eyes fixated on Jackson, sparkling and a smile spread goofily on his lips. <em>Not in love</em> , Jaebeom thought, <em>Yeah right</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Mayday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>jinyoung wakes Jaebeom up at an unreasonable hour and asks him to come along to a Karaoke bar, also the chapter where we meet Mark and Youngjae</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaebeom awoke abruptly glaring at his phone in disbelief. Who would be ringing at eight in the morning on his day off? He groaned aloud, stuffing his face back into his pillow. The ringing ceased and then began once more a few moments later. He groaned louder, it must be important if they called back, he thought. He sneered down at the receiver, the bright light unwelcome to his tired eyes. “Jinyoung-ah it’s my day off” he began to whine but he was cut short, Jinyoung’s voice was dry and panicked. “Are you free today?” he asked hastily. “If you are going to ask me to go to the shop-” he began but was suddenly cut off but Jinyoung’s insistent tutting. “It’s not about work, just answer the damn question!” he moaned sassily, Jaebeom sighed, rolling onto his back, twiddling his hair round his finger. “I guess, why, what have you roped me into?” he rolled his eyes, hoping Jinyoung could feel it through the phone. </p><p>“Oh, thank god” Jinyoung breathed down the receiver, his voice suddenly warm and calmer. “We’re going to the karaoke bar at ten, but mark’s invited his friend and it’ll be weird, just the four of us, come with us” he pleaded, he rarely asked anyone for help and Jaebeom knew that. “So, you want me to come and be the third wheel to two different dates? No thanks” he muttered and then in the same breath said, “I’ll see you at ten” he hung up, grinning devilishly. He stretched lazily rolling across the bed, his knees bumping against a small, purring figure, “Morning Nora” he cooed sweetly before breaking away from his bed.</p><p> </p><p>As he trudged around his apartment, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes his phone rung once more, he stared down at it, cursing Jinyoung’s name under his breath. “Yes Yugyeom” he said flatly. He laid against the kitchen counter, his phone trapped between his face and the cool surface whilst Yugyeom explained his crisis. “So, yeah, uhh, it’s going to be a huge waste, but all eighteen boxes are out of date” he said finally. “Are you sure?” Jaebeom muttered, regretting his decision to wake up more with every passing second. “Yugyeom, yeah, no, I know, yes, ok, Yugy, what year are they?” a defeaning silence followed by a small “Oh” was all he got in response then Bambam’s loud laughter filled the silence. He recoiled, sitting up holding face in is hands and taking a deep breath before lifting the phone again. “What year?” he repeated. “2021” came a small squeak, “Sorry hyung” Yugyeom hummed apologetically, “It’s ok” he sighed and hung up.</p><p>Jaebeom double checked the location on his phone once more, he was twenty minutes late already, he wanted to make sure he at least turned up to the right karaoke bar, he turned and stopped by a small building on the corner. He stood outside, staring at the sign, It was gorgeous, all pinks and blues with little white flecks to make it look like a galaxy. He entered quietly, bowing politely to the boy at the desk. A loud shout from the back of the room confirmed he was in the right location. “Fashionably late as always, <em>hyung</em>” Jackson drawled, his voice dripping with sarcasm.</p><p> </p><p>“It was a late invite” Jaebeom countered grinning cheekily, despite his lack of sleep he was in a fairly good mood, that or the lack of sleep had caused hysteria, he wasn't sure which. “Where’s Mark?” he asked looking around, the waiting lounge was empty other than them. “Gone to meet Youngjae, he got lost” Jinyoung explained casually perching himself on the arm of the sofa, eyes still watching Jackson. Jaebeom smiled, <em>how could he be so oblivious?  </em>he thought as Jackson threw himself down on the sofa next to Jinyoung, Jackson winced slightly and held his arm. “Oh, and Youngjae’s NOT his boyfriend, don’t bring that up, he is <em>touchy</em>” he spoke with a straight face but Jinyoung still hid a giggle behind his hand, Jackson frowned at him, moving to remove it. He pulled his hand away, staring up at him, intertwining his fingers with Jinyoung’s.</p><p> </p><p>They locked eyes, staring at each other intensely for a moment. Jaebeom looked around the room awkwardly, trying to disappear. “Your smile is cute, don’t hide it, ok?” Jackson said softly finally releasing his hand, throwing a finger heart and winking at Jinyoung and within seconds his demeanour was back to normal. Jinyoung blushed, staring at his shoes before sharing a knowing look with Jaebeom, “Told you so” Jaebeom mouthed, grinning widely. “What are we interrupting?” Mark said loudly, raising an eyebrow and scanning the room. “Nothing” Jaebeom said quickly, too quickly as he cleared his throat loudly. “Surreeee” Mark said, a broad smile on his face. “Guys, Youngjae, Youngjae guys” he said suddenly bowing low, causing the boy next to him to blush and smack at him giddily. “stop that hyung!” he moaned, his cheeks bright red. He had attempted to hide himself behind Mark, but his small frame was useless, he stepped forward bowing low, his blonde fringe flopping forward as he did. Jaebeom felt his heart stop, the rest of the room went dark, it was like his heart had flicked a spotlight on. “It’s lovely to meet you all” Youngjae said shyly, letting a toothy grin slip out. Jaebeom’s heart was in his throat, he blinked repeatedly, hardly able to believe his eyes. It was him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Not By The Moon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hey Ahgases! Hope you are all prepared to stream and purchase DYE, officially available tomorrow! Fighting! ^^</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaebeom stared awestruck, as Youngjae giggled wildly and played with his hair. Jackson was first to react, jumping up from his seat and skipping over. “Hiiii, welcome to the mad house” he said gesturing to the others around him and pulling Youngjae into a tight hug, the boy shouted loudly and tried to wriggle away but his beautiful smile stayed plastered on his face. Jaebeom felt his own mouth twitch in response, he looked over and caught sight of Jinyoung’s stony face. The jealously and hurt clear, he caught Jaebeom’s eyes and he offered a reassuring smile, but it was ignored. Jinyoung cleared his throat, wiping all emotions from his face. “This isn’t the mad house, the kids aren’t here” he scoffed. Jaebeom and Mark nodded in agreement, a loud shriek from the newest member caught Jaebeom’s attention again, he snapped his head round at the unfamiliar noise. He wore a scandalised look, slapping wildly out at Jackson, finally connecting with his chest, his mouth suddenly transformed into a perfect ‘O’ as he stepped back shocked. Jackson dropped to the floor dramatically playing dead, eyes wide open and unblinking, "He pinched my bum!" Youngjae giggled nervously as he stared down at the limp figure sprawled out on the floor "I'm so sorry" Youngjae mumbled.  Youngjae looked at Mark with large worried eyes as he patted his arm gently laughing, “Don’t worry Youngjae, he has never been this quiet, we’re thankful honestly” Jinyoung said attempting a warm smile. Youngjae settled slightly, smiling broadly again and stepping away from Mark. “Heyy” Jackson whined from the floor, pouting up at Jinyoung. “Don’t be like that!” he moaned, shifting back so he could pinch and grab at Jinyoung’s calves. “Yahhh! Don’t!” Jinyoung flinched and yelled in response, jerking his body away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The loud rabble was finally broken by the receptionist coming in and ushering them into a room on the right. Jaebeom watched as Mark and Youngjae spoke animatedly giggling here and there. Despite the boys striking beauty never once leaving Jaebeom's mind, he had obviously made no lasting effect on him, so he stayed silent just observing the others, afraid to embarrass himself. <em>Turns out I am a third wheel to two d</em><em>ates </em>he thought, <em>how ironic, </em>he smirked to himself, as he plonked himself down on the U shaped couch at the back of the room. Jinyoung had already taken the parental role and was setting the machine up whilst Jackson and Mark bickered about what song to do loudly. Jinyoung intervened and Jackson’s song 100 Ways began to fill the room, two of them were singing passionately and the other two were swaying and dancing beside them.</p>
<p>Jaebeom sat back, enjoying the whirling chaos in front of him, Mark was now on Jackson’s back screech-singing whilst Jackson attempted to dance and Jinyoung sitting on the floor in front of him singing along. He was so caught up watching how happy his friends were, he forgot that there were five of them for a moment, he whipped his head round quickly, eyes settling on Youngjae who had perched himself the other side of the sofa. Jaebeom admired him for a while, the way his blonde hair hung framing his face, his sharp jawline only visible from the side, the way his shoulders moved when he giggled… Just at that moment, Youngjae turned his eyes meeting Jaebeom’s. The fire in his heart fizzled and cracked as the air left his lungs. When Youngjae broke into a huge grin, he felt like his insides had melted completely, he gave a big smile back, thankful the dark room was hiding the blush in his cheeks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He glanced back at the chaotic mess on the floor before shrugging at Youngjae and chuckling lightly. Youngjae suddenly and moved over, he panicked like a deer in headlights, sinking further into the chair. He swallowed nervously, unable to remove the lump from his throat, “How you coping with this?” he asked genuinely. Youngjae’s eyes sparkled in the light, “I love it” he breathed, turning to give him a shy tight lipped smile. “Didn’t want to join in?” Youngjae asked, raising an eyebrow. Jaebeom laughed, sitting forward “Not on a Jackson song” he stated and they both laughed. Youngjae run his hand through his hair nervously, eyes flicking back to Mark every few seconds. “I’m sorry but you seem really familiar” Youngjae suddenly stuttered, as the shrieking came to end around them. Jaebeom chewed his lip, a mix of emotions flowing through him, the sight of Youngjae seemed to have put his brain in shutdown. “So do you” he said, turning and patting his shoulder. “But I don’t think we’ve met” he said, trying to keep his voice steady, he wasn’t a very good liar. Youngjae smiled and nodded as he turned away as if lost in thought.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jinyoung flopped down onto the chair beside Jaebeom, a huge grin plastered across his face as Jackson promptly fell into his lap breathing heavy. There was a delighted squeal as Mark fell into Youngjae the other side of him. “It’s been too long” Jinyoung said after a while breaking the happy silence, he was sat up with Jackson snuggled in his lap, he had closed his eyes whilst Jinyoung played with his hair. “We need to do this more especially with us all way and Jackson’s tour” Mark said sadly, “We’ll only be away two weeks” Jaebeom reassured him and Jackson pouted beneath Jinyoung’s soft strokes “My tour isn’t even confirmed either” he gazed up at Jinyoung, clicking his tongue playfully “Plus you’ll have the kids and Youngjae” he said winking at him. Youngjae’s cheeks blushed a deep red and he hung his head in embarrassment. “I didn’t say I was going to be <em>lonely</em>” Mark spat, “I said I’ll miss <em>you guys</em> specifically” he whined, rolling around the chair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> “Ewwww” Jackson yelled, pretending to vomit on the floor. “Maybe you won’t have to miss us” Jinyoung said, recoiling from Jackson. “I was actually going to ask you to accompany me” he said in a small voice. Both Jackson and Mark sat up, exchanging bewildered looks. “Yahh!” Jaebeom yelled, smacking Jinyoung's arm. “I was going to ask him! He can’t accompany us both!” he whined, sliding back on the chair and slipping into a sulk. “Accompany you to what?” Jackson said offended. “Our school reunion, we’re going home for two weeks for a break and to see everyone” Jinyoung explained huffing “Except neither of us have partners to take and we didn’t want to look like complete failures” Jinyoung groaned, shrugging and joining Jaebeom in his sulk. “Why didn’t you ask me?” Jackson said, a hint of hurt and disappointment in his voice. “You’re an <em>idol</em>” stated Jinyoung flatly. “I’m an artist” Jackson spat back, “and?” he shrugged. “And I didn’t think it was appropriate to ask you to pretend to be my boyfriend for an event and ruin your career” Jinyoung snapped back, his cheeks beginning to flush. Jaebeom knew they should leave, give them their privacy but they all seemed glued into their seats unable to move. “Well it is appropriate, and I’ll gladly take you” Jackson said, giving Jinyoung a small smile, “There now Mark can take JB and everyone’s happy” he grinned scanning the room, four confused faces stared back at him. “What?” Jackson said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. You Are</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They all sat in the uncomfortable silence, fidgeting every now and then. “When even is it?” Mark suddenly asked confused, “Two months away, we go August 16<sup>th</sup>” Jaebeom confirmed, not lifting his head to make eye contact. “Then I couldn’t have gone with either of you anyway, it’s my sister’s wedding on the 22<sup>nd</sup>” he shrugged and threw himself back once more. Jaebeom let out a growl of annoyance and rubbed his face in exasperation. “Then I have no other choice but to go alone” he let out a laugh that was fuelled by sadness. “Oh well” he shrugged trying to act casual whilst his heart had sunk. “I could go with you” a small voice cracked from the other corner of the sofa.</p><p> </p><p>Jaebeom looked up, Youngjae had shifted forward sitting with his legs crossed on the edge of the chair, the blue lighting illuminating his face. “I know you don’t know me well but I’ve known Mark for months and I’ve heard a lot about you all and I wouldn’t mind, I mean if you’d want to, I mean, if you’d like I’ll be your boyfriend, your fake boyfriend” he rambled incoherently, not making eye contact with anyone. Jaebeom’s heart suddenly soared, he fought the smile away, trying to keep his emotions under control. “Are you sure?” he said and Youngjae nodded, “Yeah it’ll be like a little adventure and it’ll be good for me to have a holiday” he beamed at Jaebeom “There, it’s settled!” Jackson yelled, “Jinyoung will be my date and Youngjae will be JB’s! we’re going to have the best trip ever” he grinned at them, a glint of mischief in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>After a few more songs they decided to call it a day. They all hugged, saying goodbyes. Mark slipped off getting into his car waving wildly before driving away, Jackson made a lewd comment about taking his ‘new boyfriend’ home to ‘get to know him better’ before dragging a blushing, giddy Jinyoung off into his car, leaving Jaebeom and Youngjae alone together for the first time. “My apartments not far so I walk” Jaebeom stated, scuffing his shoes against the pavement, “I walk this way” he said pointing. “I live that way too” Youngjae smiled up at him. “Want to walk together?” Jaebeom said shyly and Youngjae nodded eagerly. They walked home, making small talk here and there, Jaebeom learnt he had met Mark through a puppy training class, and they became friends over an online game.</p><p> </p><p>He explained how the other six were all intertwined and how they’d all inevitably become best friends. Jaebeom stole glances at Youngjae whenever he could, he was as beautiful as he remembered. “It was really nice of you to offer, but you don’t have to come with me” Jaebeom said suddenly, his pride getting in the way again. “It’s fine, if you want someone to come with you, I will” Youngjae said, his large smile melting away Jaebeom’s worries. “I’d love that” he said finally, returning the smile, with butterflies fluttering madly in his stomach. “Looks like we’ve got some time to get to know each other” Youngjae giggled, “future fake boyfriend”. He stopped suddenly, “This is my road” he said shyly pointing over his shoulder, “Lovely to meet you Youngjae” he said grinning ear to ear before bowing and waving goodbye.</p><p> </p><p>He strolled down the street, he felt lighter all of a sudden, his better judgement suppressed by emotions. At worst, he thought, at least he will make a new friend and at best, who knows? He smiled foolishly to himself, Youngjae had entered his world and flipped it upside down but for some reason he wasn't scared. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Aura</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaebeom threw himself down on the sofa, purring happily alongside Nora. He felt at ease, a weight had finally been lifted off his shoulders. <em>He had a date</em>, he smirked. He was thankful that Youngjae volunteered, partly because he had this magnetic pull to him that he couldn’t explain and partly because it wouldn’t be as <em>weird </em>as taking one of his friends and risking their friendship. There was nothing to lose with Youngjae, at worst he’d gain a friend. His life had just become much simpler, he let out a sigh of relief, scratching at Nora’s ears absentmindedly. <em>I suppose, </em>he thought <em>I ought to thank Youngjae, </em>he reached out for his phone. He stared down at the basic blue lock screen, realising he had no way to contact Youngjae, he chewed his lip thoughtfully for a moment. He could ask Mark for his number, but would it look desperate? They only met a few hours ago, he didn’t want to complicate things needlessly and he didn’t want to suffocate the man.</p><p> </p><p>His phone buzzed in his hand, bringing him hurtling back down to earth. He jumped with a shout, sending Nora scarpering away in fear and hi phone tumbled and skid across the wood floor. He cursed and groaned aloud, <em>Not my proudest moment </em>he thought begging his phone not to be broken. He dragged air into his lungs as he tentatively picked it up, face down as always, he breathed out shakily and flipped it.</p><p> </p><p>Pristine.</p><p> </p><p>He threw himself back into the chair, holding the phone tight against his chest, with another shout of annoyance, all that worry for nothing. The phone vibrated against his chest once more, reminding him of why he threw it in the first place. He squinted down at the bright screen and was met with a bunch of numbers he didn’t recognise. He sat up in excitement, adjusting himself accordingly as he stared in shock. A huge toothy grin broke out across his face, it was Youngjae.</p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>
  <em>YJ: Hi, I hope you don’t mind I asked Mark for your number ^^ </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I really enjoyed meeting you today hyung. I’m happy to be your fake date, so don’t worry ok! Let’s hang out again soon!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</em>
</p><p>He slunk back in the chair, a mixture of happiness and shock numbing his brain. Head empty, no coherent thoughts just Youngjae and that dazzling smile. His heart fluttered in response, as he re-read the messages. Still uncertain why this man was having such an effect on him, he shoved the thought to the back of his mind. He was just a friend of a friend, a new member of their dysfunctional family he told himself adamantly. His inner demon giggling manically <em>A new friend who agreed to date you in a heartbeat, he didn’t even ask what the conditions were! </em>It sneered, his heart was beating furiously against his ribcage, <em>it’s fake! </em>he screamed internally, <em>He is just kind and is doing me a favour! </em>He snapped at himself, as if his brain could control his heart. This was just an arrangement for the trip, nothing more, he scolded himself. There wasn’t to be any <em>feelings. </em>He sighed, he was a ball of confusion and was starting to get a headache. He needed to escape his own mind.</p><p>He stared down at his phone, he needed to respond or he’d look rude. He tapped his fingers impatiently against the screen, beginning a message and then erasing it repeatedly He did this a few more times before he gave up and sent the first thing that came to mind.</p><p>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>
  <em>JB: It was lovely meeting you too. Thank you so much for agreeing! I’d like that, you should come by the shop sometime, meet the kids.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</em>
</p><p>His breath hitched as he pressed send, he should have called Jinyoung and asked him what to say. It was too <em>formal, too cold, </em>he wanted to express his happiness without sounding too excited. He groaned inwardly at his stupidity, <em>He’s going to change his mind </em>his inner demon teased once more. He run his hands through his hair exasperated, huffing loudly. He grabbed a hair tie throwing it up into a ponytail quickly and jumping out of his seat, desperate for a distraction.</p><p>His inner demon scolding him didn’t stop his mind from wandering back to Youngjae whilst he was cleaning and tidying, didn’t stop him from thinking about how unique his laugh is, how it makes everyone in the room buzz with happiness. It didn’t stop him from wondering if Youngjae had eaten as he cooked his dinner or musing about what his favourite food could be. Didn’t stop him from wondering what he was doing right now…</p><p> </p><p>He clicked his speaker on, letting the loud music wash over him, as he lost himself in the beat. He flicked the shower on, thankful that the rushing water and music was drowning out his inner voice, safe at last. He thought, that was until Try came on and he was transported back to the Karaoke bar, sitting in awe as he watched Youngjae belt out the beautiful lyrics, his silky vocals were intoxicating, the way he swayed to the rhythm. He was talented but so shy, the way his cheeks flushed pink as he bowed at the end of the song made Jaebeom’s heart soar. He sighed in defeat as he switched the shower off, rubbing at his hair half-heartedly with a towel and threw himself into bed. </p><p>He tossed and turned in bed, fighting with his inner demons that had crept up on his half-asleep mind. Youngjae had floored him when he first met him, physically and emotionally and yet it seemed like Jaebeom hadn’t affected him at all…. Unless he did? Who agrees to ‘date’ a stranger without any hesitation if they aren’t even a little interested? He rolled over, smushing his face into the pillow and whined. <em>He was being kind, he was pitying you. It doesn’t mean anything </em>he hissed, <em>It’s an arrangement, there are no feelings involved. </em>He muttered the words over and over again, speaking it into existence, hoping it would still his beating heart. Hoping it would remove Youngjae from his tired mind and keep him rational. Yet he still fell asleep with thoughts of holding him, wondering what it would be like to kiss those soft plump lips.</p><p>*****************************************************************</p><p>Jaebeom eyed the shop over the edge of the book, it was quieter than usual, but he was enjoying the peace, he looked around for Jinyoung. He was tucked up on an old, worn brown leather chair, his book splayed across his chest, which rose and fell slowly as he snored. Jaebeom couldn’t help but chuckle, he obviously wasn’t the only one that couldn’t sleep last night. He grinned over at Yugyeom and Bambam, but they were oblivious, they had taken crayons from the kids corner and were doubled over colouring intensely. He watched them for a moment, as they bickered and laughed. They had such a strong bond they were practically in sync. He admired them, he couldn’t quite believe how much they had grown up in the last two years, they had lost their chubby baby cheeks and he wasn’t sure exactly when either of them got so tall either. It felt like they just matured overnight, and his heart ached.</p><p> </p><p>The ding of the bell interrupted his reminiscing, he put his book down startled as Jackson, Mark and Youngjae came bounding through the door. “DOUBLE B” Jackson bellowed making a beeline straight for him, practically running across the shop and wrapping him in a hug. Yugyeom shot up “Markue!” he sung, and Mark giggled in response, falling into his arms. Youngjae stood shyly behind him, waiting to be introduced. He glanced over his shoulder, his eyes finally meeting Jaebeom’s and he broke out into a grin that made Jaebeom’s insides feel like liquid. He couldn’t help but grin back, giving a shy wave. More shouting and wailing ensued as the newcomers swapped children, sharing more cuddles and greetings.</p><p>He eyed Jinyoung cautiously, the sudden spike in noise hadn’t affected him at all. He had leant back slightly his mouth agape. Jaebeom scoffed quietly to himself, how comes he was blessed to look pretty even in his sleep. He gave up on his book, carefully folding the corner over for later and wandered over to join the rabble.<br/>They were all talking energetically as Jaebeom arrived, he shushed them all gently, pointing over to Jinyoung. “Awhhh my Jinyoung-ie” Jackson grinned, sending finger hearts in his direction, causing the three youngest to break out into roaring laughter, they obviously didn’t see cold, strict Jinyoung as cute at all. “What are you guys doing here?” Jaebeom asked, trying to sound casual and trying not to only look at Youngjae. “We were hanging out and thought we’d all go for dinner together” Mark grinned “I mean you two need to get to know each other really” he teased, raising an eyebrow and gesturing between Jaebeom and Youngjae.</p><p> </p><p>He felt his cheeks burn in response and Youngjae ducked his head, slapping Mark’s arm. “Hyung!” Youngjae snapped, a slight giggle in his voice “this isn’t about that! Its about meeting everyone” he said, smiling over at the maknaes. They returned the smiles but Bam raised an eyebrow, repeating Mark’s gesture “But what is that?” he questioned. Mark, Jackson and Jaebeom all shared confused looks, neither in a rush to explain. “Youngjae’s going to be my fake date for the reunion” Jaebeom said finally, shrugging nonchalantly. “Shall we lock up then?” he said changing the subject abruptly, aware of his burning ears. “I’ll wake Jinyoung” Jackson said, darting off to the other side of the shop quickly. “Does that mean you’re going with Jinyoung then hyung?” Yugyeom asked Mark, pulling a face of disgust which Mark returned, “No Jackson is” he said, giving him a knowing look. “Oooohhh” cooed Bam, “I bet they’ll be dating by the time they get back” he smirked, “They’ll at least fuck, I’ll put money on it” Mark stated crossing his arms, as Yugyeom glared at them scandalised. Jaebeom stifled laughter as he dropped the crayons back into the basket, “Stop freaking Yugy out and close up” Jaebeom growled as he wandered past, cleaning up their mess. “Yes sir” Bam mocked before grabbing his best friend by the elbow and dragging him away.</p><p>They walked towards the restaurant, Jackson and Jinyoung in front, chatting away. Mark and Jaebeom were in the middle, walking together in comfortable silence and behind them the three youngest were screeching and giggling loudly. They had obviously accepted Youngjae as their own, claiming him into the maknae line, despite the fact he acted like a hyung. He smiled at the thought. Youngjae had slotted in with them so easily, it was like he was their missing puzzle piece. Finally completing them. They turned into a shabu-shabu restaurant, Jackson grinned over his shoulder “No one minds sharing right?” he winked and turned before anyone could answer, Bam screwed his face up slightly and Yugy was giving him words of comfort as they followed slowly Youngjae slid back into place next to Mark as they entered.</p><p> </p><p><br/>It didn’t take long for them to get squashed in around the small table and ordered. Jinyoung was in a much better mood after his nap, teasing the kids and playing with Jackson. Jaebeom observed silently, grateful for his family. The waitress came and put down one large pot in the centre and another smaller one between the maknaes. Mark began putting the meat in eagerly, stirring the pot. “So what are we even doing on this trip?” Jackson asked, between mouthfuls of food. “We’re staying at my parents cottage” Jinyoung stated “There visiting my sister in Japan, so we’ll have the place to ourselves” Jaebeom nodded in response, stealing glances at Youngjae as he nodded along. “How longs the journey?” Youngjae squeaked quietly, quickly popping more food into his mouth. “Only an hour and a half on the train” Jaebeom smiled across at him and he nodded happily in response.</p><p> </p><p>They continued chatting back and forth, avoiding the elephant in the room, all the important questions left unanswered. “What?” Youngjae spluttered suddenly “YAH! Why are you looking at me like that?” he whined pointing at Mark. He leant back, crossing his arms, his eyes falling on the four oblivious men. “Are none of you going to ask? Really?” he scoffed. “What does fake dating entail? You want people to believe you’re actually dating, right? so you're going to have to <em>kiss and stuff</em>” he said his dark eyes scanning their blank faces. “you’ve got to actually act like couples and trust me, you need to practice” he said winking causing Youngjae’s face to turn beetroot.</p><p>“I don’t want any awkwardness when you come back!” Mark stated aggressively pointing at them all with his chopsticks before giggling loudly. “I mean he isn’t wrong hyungs” Yugyeom shrugged, withering back into seat under Jinyoung’s death stare. “We’ve got plenty of time to prepare” Jinyoung said indignantly “we don’t need to worry about it over dinner” he huffed, feeding Jackson, carefully. “Yeah I don’t know about you” Bam stated his eyes falling on Mark “But I don’t need to know about their sex lives” he grinned cheekily as Jaebeom choked, matching Youngjae’s red flush.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry this ones so short! ^^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Trust My Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> About a month has passed, the seven of them becoming a tight-knit group.</em>
</p><p>Jaebeom awoke to the sounds of his phone pinging, he groaned unwilling to move. It was the weekend and he had been looking forward to sleeping in, his phone continued to ping madly, he glared down at it. 45 messages, “What the hell” he muttered, flicking it open. He stared down at the screen as the messages continued appearing, it was a group chat labelled JACKSONS BESTIES then renamed BESTIES then renamed BROS, then MARKS BITCHES which is where it seemed to have been left.  </p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>
  <em>Jinyoung added you to the chat</em>
</p><p> </p><p>BB: What are people doing tonight?? Let’s go out!</p><p>JS: I cannot be bothered to go to a club again</p><p>YG: Last weekend was so boring it’s not worth it</p><p>BB: Buzzkills! Youngjae??</p><p>MK: Why don’t we do something together?</p><p>JY: I’m not having them at ours, I just finished tidying</p><p>JS: We aren’t zoo animals Jinyoung-ie!</p><p>JY: Even so Suennie, you lot are NOT invited over!</p><p>JS: But why ☹</p><p>BB: AWWWWWWWWWW</p><p>YJ: We could ask Jaebeom? His apartments big enough to fit us all  </p><p>MK: You’d know 😉</p><p>YJ: You all know!!!!</p><p>YG: I’ve never been invited to Jaebeom’s</p><p>BB: Wait Youngjae did you just ignore me?</p><p>JY: That’s because you are too loud Yugy</p><p>BB: Hellooo??? Am I even here????</p><p>MK: Youngjae, you ask Jaebeom if we can hang out at his</p><p>YJ: Why can’t you?</p><p>JS: Oh come on, he’ll only say yes if you ask!</p><p>YJ: That’s not true!</p><p>MK: Sure it’s not!</p><p>JB: I’m here. Doesn’t look like I have a choice, what time?</p><p>JS: YAYYYY! Is 7 ok for everyone??</p><p>JB: Sure</p><p>YG: Yup</p><p>JY: Yeah</p><p>JS: Can I come with you guys?? @MK</p><p>MK: Yeah, I’ll pick you up</p><p>BB: Can someone give me the address??</p><p>BB: Hellooooo??</p><p>BB: GUYS!</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Jaebeom grinned down at his phone, as chaotic as it was when all seven of them got together, he still loved it. The more of them around the safer he felt, the closer they got the more anxious he became about the trip. Jinyoung had insisted it would be easier to pretend with Youngjae if they got to know each other but the more their relationship grew the more Jaebeom worried. Worried he’d ruin their friendship, worried he’d fall for him…. He pushed the thought to the back of his mind before begrudgingly dragging himself out of bed.  </p><p>***********************************************************************</p><p> </p><p>Bambam and Yugyeom were the first to arrive, plunging in through the door and filling the apartment with shrieks and laughter. Jaebeom sat on the sofa, watching them dancing to the booming music. He didn’t hear the door open, didn’t realise the others had arrived until Jackson jumped in between the maknaes, joining the dance within a few steps. Jaebeom looked over his shoulder and Jinyoung was grinning at him, wiggling the key in his hand, Jaebeom gave him a thumbs up in response. Mark had wandered off into the kitchen and Youngjae plonked himself down beside Jaebeom. “Where’s Nora?” Youngjae questioned curiously, “Probably off hiding, she doesn’t like these two” he said gesturing to the boys but still grinning. “Who’s ready!” Mark yelled suddenly, a row of different alcoholic bottles in front of him. “Oh hell yes!” Bam shrieked. They drunk and they talked, and they drunk some more. After an intense and confusing game of Mafia, Jackson was sulking in the corner of the sofa and Bambam and Mark were sprawled out of the floor.</p><p> </p><p>“How long until you all go away?” Yugyeom asked suddenly breaking the silence. “We go in a week” Jinyoung stated and Jackson nodded beside him, “I go three days after them” Mark said sitting up. Bambam sat up, eyes scanning the room. “Are you all still going to pretend your dating?” Bambam said, raising an eyebrow.“Yes” said Jaebeom flatly, taking another long glug of his drink. “No one’s going to believe you” Yugyeom said suddenly and received four glares in response “It’s true!” he argued, pouting. “He’s right” Mark said sighing, Jinyoung glared down at him “What makes you think that?” his voice shook a little, probably because they were all tipsy at this point. “You’re all awkward around each other!” he huffed, the four men shared guilty looks. “Dating 101!” Bambam screeched jumping up in the air, Yugyeom giggled wrapping himself up in a blanket “Uh oh” he teased as Mark joined him, standing in front of the sofa.</p><p>Jinyoung glanced over at Jackson bewildered, his eyes large. Jaebeom couldn’t help but laugh, maybe it was the drink, maybe he was half expecting them to intervene. He was just trying to not look at Youngjae, trying to ignore how hard his heart was beating. Mark cleared his throat suddenly “Ok ground rules!” he stated, suddenly becoming very serious despite his slight slur. “You need to be comfortable with each other, that means being honest!” They all nodded in response. He swayed slightly, leaning on Bambam for support, “When did you start dating?” bam asked, there was a loud rabble of noise as they all spoke over each other. “One at a time!” Mark yelled, “July…12th?” Jinyoung said quietly, “That way we haven’t been dating long so it would be natural we don’t know each other well” Jackson nodded in agreement.</p><p> </p><p>“You two?” Mark said raising an eyebrow, “June 20th” Youngjae said after a moment, and smiled over at Jaebeom, his breath hitched in his chest, floored by that beautiful smile. “It’s the day we met, so it makes sense” he nodded and Jaebeom grinned back at him, how did he remember the exact day? His heart fluttered in response. “You need to know things about each other” Mark stated, “You’ll have time to talk later” Bambam giggled “you need to look comfortable with each other first” he sat down, giving in to the drunk dizziness. “Ok hold hands” he said flapping at them.</p><p>Jackson grabbed Jinyoung’s instantly intertwining their fingers. Jaebeom gulped staring down at the hand Youngjae had leant on his knee, waiting, he hesitated for a moment before copying Jackson, Youngjae's hands were soft and warm. “Now hug!” Mark bellowed and again Jackson snaked himself round Jinyoung quickly and they looked at ease in seconds, Jinyoung snuggled into his shoulder. Youngjae eyed Jaebeom curiously, “I don’t really do skinship” he shrugged, “Sorry” he mumbled, staring down. “That’s ok” Youngjae said softly “That’s the kind of thing I need to know” he smiled weakly, rubbing his thumb over the back of Jaebeom’s hand. Jaebeom felt a tug in his heart, his disappointed face made him want to wrap himself around Youngjae and hold him tight. “Ok, turn and face each other” Bambam cut in and the four obliged. “Stare into each other’s eyes for like a minute or something” Yugyeom giggled. “Where’s Mark gone? I trust him more” Jinyoung said, side eyeing the maknaes. “Toilet” Bambam shrugged, “Now focus!”</p><p>Jaebeom turned, careful not to let go off Youngjae’s hand. He gazed over at Youngjae, at first it felt awkward and they both kept laughing, Jaebeom noticing for the first time how his eyes crinkled when he laughed, admiring his rosy cheeks, his cute button nose and his eyes falling on his lips. So plump and pink… and irresistible. He chewed at his lower lip, butterflies forming in his stomach, trying to drag his eyes away. “Now kiss” Mark’s voice broke the silence, he watched as Youngjae’s eyes became wide, as his smile formed, and he turned to shout at Mark in shock.</p><p>“Ewwww” Bambam shouted dropping down onto the chair face first and Yugyeom screwed his face up in disgust, Jaebeom looked over Youngjae’s shoulder and saw Jinyoung and Jackson locked together, kissing deeply. Even Mark seemed surprised they’d actually done it. They broke apart Jinyoung cheeks burning red, “See we’ll be fine fake boyfriend” Jackson stated smiling, “your turn” he winked over at Jaeboem and he felt the weight of six expectant gazes on him. “I’m not kissing anyone in front of all of you” he pulled back, shaking his head stubbornly. Youngjae looked down at the floor, he made a small sound of either relief or disappointment he wasn’t sure which. Bambam shrugged making himself comfortable on the chair, giving up. "Knew you wouldn't" Mark muttered, lying down on the floor. Jaebeom's head was spinning, it could have been the alcohol or his heart that was fuelling him as he grabbed Youngjae’s hand again.“Come on” he said leading Youngjae into his room, slamming the door shut and cancelling out the teasing shouts and whistles.</p><p> </p><p>He turned away from the closed door, the room only illuminated by a small lamp, dousing Youngjae in a gorgeous orange glow. He bit his lip nervously, playing with his hair. “Do… do you want to try?” he asked shakily, Youngjae’s eyes darted up, gazing at him. “I guess we should” Youngjae said rubbing the back of his head. Jaebeom stepped forward, closing the space between them, Youngjae’s tongue slipped across his lower lip in anticipation. “Ok” he whispered, Jaebeom put his hands out cupping his face, stroking his soft cheek with his thumb. Youngjae shakily reached out, his hands coming to rest on Jaebeom’s hips. “You can say no” Jaebeom said and felt the delicate nod in response. He leant down slightly, sealing their lips, Youngjae melted against his touch. It was heavenly. He pushed forward, deepening the kiss, his tongue darting forward begging for entrance which Youngjae allowed, moaning softly into his mouth. His hands gliding up under his shirt causing Jaebeom to shiver at the sudden touch, pressing against him, wanting more. It was like the rest of the world had disappeared, all that mattered was Youngjae. They broke apart reluctantly, out of breath. Cheeks burning red, Jaebeom grinned giddily. “I think we’ll be fine Hyung” Youngjae giggled, leaning forward and kissing him deeply once more.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Never Ever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Bonus: Drunken Jinson </em>
</p><p>“Now kiss” Mark’s voice broke the silence, Jinyoung stared into Jackson’s large brown eyes. He looked cute as always. The panic rose in his chest, realisation of what Mark just said setting in. <em>Kiss… </em>his heart skipped a beat and he bit his lip anxiously. Before his intoxicated brain had time to process the situation or think of an appropriate answer, Jackson leant forward his velvet lips pressed against Jinyoungs. His eyes fluttered closed in response, his whole body seemed to relax at Jackson’s touch as he allowed himself to kiss him back, breathing in Jackson’s sweet scent and tasting his strawberry lip balm. As quickly as it happened it was over and Jinyoung was left breathless, mentally begging for more. Jackson beamed down at him, sucking in his bottom lip as if he was savouring the moment, he clasped Jinyoung’s hand, the warmth spreading through him. “See we’ll be fine fake boyfriend” he giggled, his thumb rubbing the back of his hand softly. He leant round Jinyoung, playful eyes meeting Jaebeom’s “Your turn” he smirked.</p><p>****************************</p><p>Jinyoung stared in shock as the bedroom door slammed shut, the shouts and whistles quickly fell silent. His drunk brain was taking longer than usual to process what was going on, he flipped round to Jackson, eyes wide, feeling scandalised. “YAH!” he smacked out at him playfully, Jackson giggling as he attempted to defend himself. “Why couldn’t you have sense like that?” he complained, smacking relentlessly. Jackson laughing hysterically beneath his glare, he caught his wrists and despite his struggles Jinyoung couldn’t overpower him. He was once again locked in place by Jackson he sighed… “Is this cause I kissed you?” he smirked his eyebrow raising “It was only a practice… I mean I can take you into the bedroom if you want?” he grinned wider, releasing his wrists and snaking his arms up the back of Jinyoung’s shirt, his whole body trembled in response.</p><p> </p><p>“Yahhh! You crazy…” Jinyoung yelled wriggling away, faintly aware of the others laughing at them. Jackson slid down, ducking his head underneath a pillow and Jinyoung took it as his opportunity to pounce, clambering over him awkwardly, just about managing to pin his arms down either side of his head “Enough” he huffed. They both smiled at each other, giggling breathlessly “See, I knew I’d win” Jackson said shakily, taking in deep breaths. “What? How?” Jinyoung moaned, adjusting his grip on his wrists “I am literally pinning you down right now?” he said trying to avoid eye contact, he felt a blush creeping up his neck. “Exactly” Jackson winked, biting his bottom lip. “Shall we just move to the bedroom now… or traumatise our friends some more?” Jinyoung felt his cheeks burn crimson as he quickly disengaged scrambling away from Jackson. He turned on his heel, feeling dizzy, his flight reaction taking over as he wandered away towards the spare bedroom. “Hold up! I was <em>Joking!</em>” he heard Jackson call but he waved a hand dismissively. He thought he’d got away until Jackson’s sculpted arms slid round his waist holding him in a tight back hug, his head rested on his shoulder. “I’m sorry Jinyoung-ie” Jackson squeaked shyly, and he felt his insides melt as he gave up resisting and snuggled back into him. “It’s ok” he nodded as Jackson led him back to the sofa. </p><p>*******************************</p><p>Jinyoung snuggled into Jackson’s chest, matching his breathing. He lied their contently listening to the shallow rise and fall, his eyes fluttering shut, his mind begging him to stay awake and enjoy this whilst he could. The door banged open loudly, breaking everyone out of their bubbles. Jaebeom walked out, face crimson. “What” he growled, glaring around the room before flopping down the other side of the sofa. Youngjae followed quietly behind, head hung low, face crimson and snuggled himself into the single chair beside Jaebeom. They all exchanged awkward smiles, Yugyeom stifling a giggle as Bambam waggled his eyebrows suggestively. “Bedtime” Mark stated scowling at the youngest two, handing out blankets, tripping over bodies littering the floor.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey” Jackson said softly, Jinyoung looked up at him through his lashes. He was so beautiful, how didn’t he see it? Soft, round lips, perfectly sculpted jaw line and deep intense brown eyes… you could get lost in. He breathed in shakily. How’d he get so lucky to have him in his life? “Jinyoung-ie, as much as I love this” Jackson paused, chewing on his lip slightly, grinning down at him. “I have to move so you can sleep” he wriggled slightly underneath him but Jinyoung gripped his t-shirt tightly. “Come on, you need to rest” he smirked, planting a soft kiss on his forehead. “I’m not going far” he whispered into his ear, all Jinyoung’s nerves awoke at the sound, at the closeness. “Ok seunnie” he mewed, squeezing him tightly one last time.  “If only you were this affectionate when you’re sober” Jackson giggled, sliding away. Jinyoung shifted up the sofa, lying down. <em>If only you knew </em>he thought before allowing his eyes to close.</p><p>                          ***********************************************</p><p>Jaebeom awoke, dazed and feeling out of place. He rubbed at his bleary eyes haphazardly, attempting to stretch out, his foot connected with someone else and he recoiled quickly. He opened his eyes, the bright light making his head pound harder. He glared over at the sleeping figure, it was just Jinyoung, he breathed a sigh of relief. He was sprawled out the other end of the sofa, snoring peacefully. He forced himself to sit out, causing his head to spin, attempting to look around the room. Yugyeom was still tucked up on the chair and Jackson and Bambam were stretched out on the floor, there was no sign of Mark or Youngjae. He panicked, trying to stand shakily but a strong hand caught him by the elbow guiding him back down and handing him a glass of water. “Sit down hyung” Youngjae squeaked softly, stifling a small giggle. “Hmmm” Jaebeom hummed in appreciation taking a large sip. He looked up at Youngjae through his hair, he was the same Youngjae, yet something felt different…. He just couldn’t place why.</p><p> </p><p>A loud groan from the floor area made his head throb, he turned sharply to glare down at the source of the noise, a small limp figure sprawled out on the floor, his head spun as he moved. “Bam-ah!” he snapped, “If you don’t shut up, I’ll throw you out!” he whimpered holding his head. Youngjae laughed loudly, attempting to block the noise with a pillow, as more groans emanated from the other semi-conscious men around them. “Hyung, you’re the one being loud!” Yugyeom whined loudly, pulling the blanket over his head. Mark rolled his eyes, pulling it away from him “It’s daytime idiot” he teased, moving to nudge Jackson with his foot. “Up everyone, I’ve made hangover soup” he stated loudly, pulling at Bambam. Jinyoung sat up, stretching wide and complaining “I am NEVER drinking again” he muttered before sloping off to the bathroom. “I liked drunk Jinyoung” Jackson said with a wink, before stumbling over to the table causing another round of laughter. Jaebeom watched as Jinyoung ducked out the room, ears burning red. He winced at the loud noise, trudging his way over to the dining room table.</p><p>He flopped down as Mark placed a bowl in front of him “Eat. Drink water” he scolded, moving his can of Coke away. “How comes you’re ok?” he whined, and Mark laughed, “Cause I’m not a lightweight like you lot” he continued setting the table waiting for the others to arrive. “Heyy, hyung I’m not a lightweight” Yugyeom whined as he dropped himself at the table still cocooned in a blanket. “No blankets at the table” Mark stated, marching him away quickly. “When did Mark become our mother?” Jackson snorted, sighing happily as he took a large mouthful of food. “I don’t know but this is good” said Jinyoung, smiling appreciatively. “I’m glad we got to have fun like this before you go away” Bambam said sweetly, “Yah, someone check his temperature!” Jaebeom snorted back “No! I’m serious! We’re going to miss you” he said gesturing over to Yugyeom. “Is he being sappy?” Mark giggled, wrapping himself around his shoulder “Our sweetie” he teased ruffling his hair. Jaebeom glanced round the table, everyone eating and drinking, chatting softly. He would miss them all too, he smiled gently and continued eating.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This jinson interaction was inspired by a tweet posted by @IncorrectGOT7 please give them a follow! ^^<br/>- Thank you for your funny tweets! I love this account so much! &lt;3 -<br/>https://twitter.com/incorrectGOT7</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaebeom reluctantly threw himself out of bed, he felt like he hadn’t slept at all, nerves swirling in his stomach. Today was the day, he stumbled into the shower half asleep, muttering to himself angrily for not being more organised. He still had to get dressed and pack, and he knew Jinyoung would be arriving soon and he wasn’t in the mood for a scolding. He prayed Jackson would be on time, at least then Jinyoung would leave him alone. He smirked to himself, letting the water wash over his body. When are they going to admit they like each other? He pondered for a while before deciding it was classic Jinyoung behaviour, always wanting to move forward but not wanting to take the first step. His heart twanged painfully, <em>guess we have that in common </em>his inner demon sneered as he pushed the thought of Youngjae from his mind. He had grown to like the younger boy, but they weren’t real feelings he reasoned with himself, they were for the agreement and he wasn't willing to explore them any further than that.</p><p> </p><p>There was a loud bang at the door, dragging Jaebeom back to reality, he sighed and stepped out the shower wrapping a towel tightly round his waist. He huffed, slamming the door open and stepping away without looking “You’re early” he murmured and froze when Jackson’s accented voice filled the room “Sorry hyung” he shrugged “I thought Jinyoung would be early so we’d need to be too” he stated as he dragged their suitcases inside, Jaebeom spun round staring at them in shock, Youngjae stepped out from behind him, grinning wide and waving shyly “Morning hyung” he giggled “sorry we interrupted” he said his eyes wandering over Jaebeom’s half naked body a rosy glow forming on his cheeks. “Morning” he stumbled, turning beetroot and retreating into his bedroom. He fell back on the door, his cheeks burning with embarrassment. “Where is he anyway?” Jackson called out, this man does not understand privacy Jaebeom thought, huffing as he slipped into his clothes. “He isn’t here yet” he bellowed back as he threw a t-shirt over his head haphazardly and shrugged his jeans on. </p><p> </p><p>He opened the door, wandering out and dumping his empty suitcase on the sofa. “We’re earlier than Jinyoung!” Jackson laughed, helping himself to a drink from the fridge. Jaebeom smiled and shook his head, “We’re never going to hear the end of this, you know” he grinned up at Youngjae, he had perched himself delicately on the arm of the sofa. “I know” Youngjae huffed, rolling his eyes “You haven’t packed?” he asked cautiously. “No I planned to this morning but I didn’t sleep very well” Jaebeom whined but it was cut off by the ear splitting shriek coming from Jackson, “JINGYOUNGIE” Jackson rushed forward throwing himself at the man causing him to drop his bag with a thud, his suitcase loitering behind him.  jinyoung stood frozen like a statue staring at them over Jackson’s shoulder with large wild eyes. “Good morninggg” Jackson sing-songed into his ear collecting up his bag and taking his suitcase, placing it with the others.</p><p>“It’s eight am” Jinyoung muttered flatly, stomping forward slowly. Youngjae laughed giddily, throwing his head back and once again Jaebeom found himself captivated by him, admiring how his eyes crinkled at the edges, turning them into little crescent moons. “You haven’t packed?!” Jinyoung screeched to a halt, glaring at Jaebeom. A loud chorus of ‘Oooohhs’ emanated from the other two men, Jaebeom huffed not looking up, “You aren’t my mother that look doesn’t work on me” he teased playfully, grinning up at a stony face Jinyoung. He shoved passed him, eyeing the suitcase and disappearing into his room, Youngjae gave him a questioning look and Jaebeom just shrugged, he had known Jinyoung half his life, but he still didn’t understand how his mind worked.He returned with an armful of clothes and dropped it haphazardly into the case, “There zip it up and we’re good to go” he said, pinching Jaebeom’s cheek and grinning sadistically. “Yeah, no!” Jaebeom growled, shoving him back and rearranging the case in a rush, “We’ve still got half hour hyung it’ll be fine” Youngjae said softly, his eyes twinkling. Jaebeom grinned back at him, he had a reassuring presence he couldn’t explain.</p><p> </p><p>“Right” Jinyoung’s strict voice rung out, silencing the rabble around him. “In about an hour we’ll be two couples” they all nodded in agreement “So we need ground rules” he stated, and they all nodded again. “So nows the time! come on” Jinyoung sighed, dragging Jackson off into the bedroom and shutting the door behind them.  There was a deafening silence, as Jaebeom continued packing, suddenly Youngjae cleared his throat loudly. “Shouldn’t we like have ground rules hyung?” he shrugged, Jaebeom stopped, his heart hammering against his chest, this was about to become real. “Yeah, I guess we should…” he paused, it was easy to imagine what you want in a relationship, but it was noticeably harder to pick and choose what elements you wanted. “Well firstly, we are staying at Jinyoung’s parents and there’s only two bedrooms’ so we’ll be sharing a bed… is that ok with you?” he said hesitantly, why didn’t he think to have this conversation before?  “Yes, that’ll be ok, I snore sometimes though” he giggled, it seemed he was just as nervous as Jaebeom and that eased his mind.</p><p>This was new and odd for them both. “I guess we’ll have to act coupley” Jaebeom grimaced, it had been so long he wasn’t even sure what couples did. “Yeah I can do that” Youngjae winked smiling broadly knocking the wind out of Jaebeom, he struggled for air completely taken aback by the sudden attack on his heart. “I don’t really do skinship so we won’t have to stress too much in public, just cuddling and hand holding” he stated, chewing his lip slightly, he was starting to worry about his acting skills and it was obvious. “Hyung, this isn’t going to affect us” he said softly, placing his hand on Jaebeom’s arm, his whole body melted into the touch. “And it isn’t an act, once we get on that train we are boyfriends, anything goes… well within reason” he giggled “and when we get back it ends, okay?” Jaebeom gave him a tight smile, somehow, he was already scared for this dream to end. “Yeah I think that’s good” he grinned, as if by fate the bedroom door banged open and the other two appeared. “We really ought to get going” Jinyoung scolded, glaring down at Jaebeom once more. “I’m almost done!” he whined.</p><p>**************************************************************************</p><p>Jaebeom shoved their suitcases into the overhead storage slinking into his seat beside Youngjae, he turned and gave a thumbs up to the other two behind him and Jinyoung nodded sarcastically. “Yes, ok, but we wouldn’t have had to rush if you were ready on time!” Jinyoung muttered miserably, “Bite me!” Jaebeom snapped, dropping down into his seat. Greeted by Youngjae’s smile, he could get used to this he thought as his fluttered wildly. He offered a hand that Youngjae took quickly, intertwining his fingers and squeezing lightly. “Ready for an adventure boyfriend?” he asked, unable to hide his happiness as Youngjae nodded enthusiastically. He pulled his phone out suddenly, “We should have pictures together” he stated lifting the phone up to take seflies, “We do?” Jaebeom said confused “Group photos don’t count” Youngjae sighed, nudging him to smile for the camera. After snapping a few of them and a few more with Jackson and Jinyoung goofing around in the background he grinned at his phone satisfied before going back to playing with it absentmindedly.</p><p> </p><p>It didn’t take long for Jackson to start shuffling uncomfortably, “I’m bored” he whined, “If you don’t stop kneeing my chair, you’ll be dead” Jaebeom growled, opening his sleepy eyes. “it’s not my fault there’s no room!” Jackson whined, leaning into to Jinyoung. “Its only another hour, you’ll be fine” Jinyoung complained, attempting to return to his book. “Let’s play a game!” he shrieked excitably, Jaebeom rolled his eyes and nudged Youngjae, they both turned to look at them over the backs of their seats. “What do you want to play Jackson?” Youngjae asked, his eyes glittering mischievously. “Truth or dare?” Jackson asked tentatively and all eyes fell on Jinyoung, like three children asking for their mother’s approval. “You’re not doing dares we are on a train!” Jinyoung spluttered, staring at them with confusion. “Rock, paper, scissors?” Jaebeom suggested weakly, “loser has to answer a question truthfully!” Youngjae added, and once again all three sets of pleading eyes fell on Jinyoung once more. He slammed his book shut, exasperated, “Yes, fine!”  Jinyoung giggled, rolling his eyes as the other three shrieked with joy.</p><p> </p><p>The first to lose was Jinyoung, who rated their friendship group on loudest to quietest and they all disputed whether Mark or Youngjae were quietest, Jaebeom arguing that both can be loud when they want too, causing another round of inappropriate questions. “I’m not answering that, I didn’t lose!” Jaebeom giggled nervously, feeling his ears go red as Jackson eyed him suspiciously. “Fine another round” Jackson laughed, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively, "one, two, three" they said in unison, followed by another round of shouts and screams that echoed through the half empty carriage as Jackson lost. “When are you going to stop hiding the fact that you’re bi?” Jaebeom teased evilly, Youngjae stared at him in shock, “I didn’t realise we were getting personal” Jinyoung whistled, “He accused me of banging, Youngjae and <em>Mark</em>” Jaebeom argued, making a disgusted face. “Fair” Jinyoung shrugged and suddenly all eyes were on Jackson. He took a deep breath, his eyes fluttering shut for a moment, “What do you mean hiding? I’ve never hidden anything” he grinned “I’ve been flirting with Jinyoung for months!” he yelled exasperated, realisation setting in as he grimaced, ducking down and holding his face in his hands, causing Jaebeom to laugh hysterically.</p><p> </p><p>Jinyoung was sat frozen to the spot, Jaebeom couldn’t help but laugh at his shocked expression. “You w-w-were?” Jinyoung stared at him, his mouth agape and eyes wide. Youngjae stifled a giggle, his body shaking against Jaebeom’s side. “I couldn’t have been more obvious Jinyoung-ie!” Jackson whined, exasperated, smacking his palm into his forehead. “I thought you were like that with everyone” Jinyoung muttered in a small voice twiddling his thumbs anxiously, “Well, yeah, I guess I do a bit but I was actually being serious with you” Jackson stated, smacking his hands together as he spoke. His large puppy dog eyes gazing at Jinyoung longingly. Jinyoung stared at the back of the seat in front with burning intensity. He looked like he was lost in maze, a blank face with shimmers of bewilderment flickering over him every now and then as he put the puzzle together. “How was I supposed to know?!” He suddenly burst, shoving at Jackson angrily. “How was I supposed to know you were serious?” he pouted.</p><p> </p><p> “Do you know how long that tortured me? The constant thoughts of does he? Doesn’t he?” he smacked at Jackson’s shoulder, his cheeks turning scarlet. Jackson grinned back at him in a daze, biting his lip slightly. “You thought about me?” Jackson giggled, leaning towards Jinyoung and gazing into his eyes. "Yes, because I like you, I couldn’t have been more obvious suennie” Jinyoung retorted sarcastically, finally returning the smile. His hand slowly raised to cover his face and Jackson quickly intertwined their fingers dragging it away as he edged closer. “So you’ll date me, for real?” he beamed, his voice barely a whisper. “Yes” Jinyoung stuttered quickly and in a flash, Jackson leant forward sealing their lips.</p><p> </p><p>Jaebeom turned around sinking into his seat, nudging Youngjae to do the same and give them some privacy. Youngjae slunk down next to him and leant into him, tucking his hair behind his ear as he whispered, the feel of his hot breath igniting a fire in Jaebeom’s stomach, his nerves shuddered with need and anticipation. “How long have they liked each other?” Youngjae's voice quivered slightly, and it was music to his ears. “Since they met, I think” Jaebeom whispered back, a smile forming on his lips, Youngjae disconnected moving back to his seat, leaving Jaebeom yearning for his touch. “It must be hard pretending not to like each other” Youngjae said quietly, twiddling his thumbs. “Easier than you think on the outside” Jaebeom stated, huffing slightly “torture on the inside” he whispered shutting his eyes and leaning his head back into the chair. Youngjae’s soft fingers traced his arm muscles, lingering for a moment before he wrapped his arm around his and rested his head on his shoulder. “I know what you mean” he muttered softly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Eclipse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaebeom wasn’t sure when they drifted off, but he awoke with a start, the hot stuffy train car making him feel sticky and sick. He wriggled, aware of the weight against him, Youngjae was snoring blissfully on his shoulder, his leg tucked over his knee. He felt his cheeks burn at the closeness of the boy, reaching out to hold him and pausing. <em>He said once we were on the train we were dating, no weirdness, </em>his inner voice pressed and he moved cautiously, rubbing his thigh gently. The fabric of his jeans was rough beneath his palm, Youngjae roused slowly. “We’re nearly there” Jaebeom said gruffly, as Youngjae detached from him stretching wide. Jaebeom stood up, stretching his legs, Jackson gave him a tight smile, the one that reminded him of Squirtle and Jinyoung had his nose stuck back in his book, one hand placed lazily on Jackson’s knee. <em>Great, they’re going to be all coupley now </em>his inner voice sneered, <em>Jealous, are we? </em>It taunted and Jaebeom adverted his gaze, guiltily.  “Ready?” he smiled down, Youngjae looked up at him through his lashes, blinking sleepily. “Yeah” he grinned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The journey to the house was quiet, the cab screeched to a halt and they all said there thank you’s before exiting the vehicle, dragging their suitcases up the cobblestone path. It was a quaint little cottage, perfect for the retired couple that usually resided there. Jinyoung smiled round at them all, opening the door slowly. It was an older house, beautiful wooden beams set into the ceiling, the pure white walls littered with pictures of family members, Jaebeom pointed out Jinyoung’s baby photos to Youngjae with a smirk as they wandered through. “We’ll take the downstairs bedroom, you get the attic conversion” Jinyoung called out, disappearing through a door on the left.  Jaebeom groaned stepping back onto Youngjae causing him to shriek in pain, he flicked round panicked grabbing hold of his arms “I’m so sorry!” he said flustered, Youngjae let out another million dollar smile “It’s fine Hyung, are we reversing?” he asked. “Yeah, the stairs are by the front door” he laughed, leading Youngjae back and up to their bedroom. It was an odd shaped room due to it being slotted in the roof, but it was cute, there was a built-in wooden wardrobe along one side and a large four poster double bed sat in the centre. Jaebeom flopped down on the bed and stared out, directly opposite was a beautiful white bay window, with a cosy looking windowsill seat, filled with cushions. <em>It’d be nice to read there</em> Jaebeom thought, at that moment Youngjae’s frame filled the window, he sat admiring the view, the way the sun illuminated his shoulders and he looked dripped in gold. <em>It would be nice to snuggle up there together </em>he thought, shaking his head to distract himself. “Are you hungry?” he asked, padding over. He paused for a second, before placing his hand gently on his shoulder. “Not really hyung” he murmured still enjoying the view. It was beautiful Jaebeom noted, you could see into the woods behind them and due to the rural area, you can see the landscape stretch for miles.</p>
<p>“You don’t have to call me hyung, we’re dating now remember” he said breathlessly, “Oh yeah” Youngjae responded, grinning up at him. “Well, <em>Jaebeom-ah</em>, would you take some pictures of me?” he asked shyly, Jaebeom nodded in agreement hesitantly stepping back. He lifted the phone and paused confused as Youngjae turned away once more, “Aren’t you supposed to pose or something?” Youngjae let out a loud sigh “Candid photos hyung!” he whined waving him off. He laughed, lifting the phone once more, Youngjae looked beautiful framed by the sunlight as he gazed out the window, he snapped a few photos, secretly glad he took them on his phone so he didn’t have to awkwardly ask to keep some. “I’ll send these to you” he said, as his phone buzzed to life, he groaned loudly squishing his broad shoulders in beside Youngjae. He turned so they could both sit face to face. “What?” he giggled as his phone pinged in unison, “this is going to be a problem” he grinned, muting it. Jaebeom glared down at the phone, how can they have so much to say? They’ve barely been gone a day.</p>
<p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>MK: Did you guys get there safe????</p>
<p>YG: Hyunggggggsssss</p>
<p>YG: Don’t be alarmed</p>
<p>YG: and also it wasn’t my fault</p>
<p>BB: kind of was</p>
<p>YG: HOW COULD IT BE MY FAULT</p>
<p>BB: did you stop me?</p>
<p>YG: Jinyoung hyung, sack him please</p>
<p>JY: No</p>
<p>YG: PLEASE</p>
<p>MK: Don’t act like you could function without him</p>
<p>BB: E X A C T L Y</p>
<p>BB: YOU LOVE ME &lt;3</p>
<p>YG: Gross</p>
<p>MK: ^^</p>
<p>JB: What happened?   </p>
<p>YG: Jaebeom hyung! How are you?</p>
<p>JB:  What have you broken?</p>
<p>BB: Nothing of yours</p>
<p>JB: then I don’t care</p>
<p>YG: But it’s important!</p>
<p>JB: Then get to the point</p>
<p>BB: Well the kids table and highchair may be broken</p>
<p>JB: HOW?!</p>
<p>YG: Sent 2 images</p>
<p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Jaebeom groaned, the first depicted what looked like Bambam mid-air on top of the children’s table and the second depicted him <em>inside </em>the highchair, his long limbs stuck out awkwardly. “What am I going to do with them two?” he complained, rubbing his forehead, Youngjae gave him a reassuring smile “They’re just excited to be trusted alone, they’ll calm down” he said, rubbing Jaebeom’s arm gently. His nerves buzzed in response, a tight knot furling in his stomach. “You don’t know them very well yet” he grimaced.</p>
<p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>JB: it’s coming out of your paycheck bam</p>
<p>BB: I still don’t see why I’m being blamed</p>
<p>JS: It was your butt, there’s evidence!</p>
<p>BB: Lies</p>
<p>MK: Give up and pay to replace it</p>
<p>BB: Whys jinyoung so quiet??</p>
<p>YG: JINYOUNGIEEEEEEE</p>
<p>MK: Yeah, you murdered him already?</p>
<p>YJ: He is busy 😉</p>
<p>MK: Doing what?</p>
<p>JS: Me, if you’d all shut up</p>
<p>BB: EWWWWWWWWW</p>
<p>
  <em>Yugyeom left the chat </em>
</p>
<p>MK: You two owe me money :’)</p>
<p>BB: I can’t, I’ll need it for therapy           </p>
<p>JB: That is the worst way to announce you’re dating</p>
<p>MK: Since when?</p>
<p>YJ: Since the train, it was cute</p>
<p>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Jaebeom made eye contact over the edge of his phone, grinning cheekily. The phone pinging wildly, hopefully with congratulations. Youngjae flushed red, hiding his phone quickly. “What’s the matter?” Jaebeom asked, raising an eyebrow. “There taking bets on us now” he stated, his eyes flickered momentarily, Jaebeom wasn’t sure what he saw swirling inside. “Who offered the most?” he joked, looking down “Ah Mark hyung~ bet 8000 won we’ll last until week two” he smirked, “You’ll have to control yourself, ok?” he giggled “and we’ll both be in profit!” Youngjae drooped his head, “I’ll try” he winked. They stared at each other for a moment, the tension palpable in the air, he reached out, sliding his fingers in between Youngjae’s, the touch like an electric shock through his body, they slowly leaned, faces coming closer together…. Only to be interrupted by Jackson’s booming voice, <em>damn</em> <em>Jackson</em>, his inner voice spat. They sprung apart, blushing like nervous teenagers. “I hope they don’t act gross now” Jaebeom whined sloping off quickly, hiding his embarrassment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He entered the kitchen to find Jinyoung setting the table casually, “We’re going to do a grocery shop after dinner, want to come along?” Jaebeom nodded, half-heartedly, his stomach was growling, and he wasn’t really focusing on much else. “That sounds good” Youngjae chimed in from behind him as he slipped into his seat smiling. Jackson slipped his hands around Jinyoung’s waist, planting a quick kiss on his cheek and moving to join the others at the table. “Don’t, you’ll put Jaebeom off his food” Jinyoung protested, “JB will be fine” he winked, eyeing up Youngjae. “Did you see the group chat?” he smirked eyeing them up. “Unfortunately yes” muttered Jaebeom and Youngjae dropped his fork with a clatter. “I’m not saying I joined in but if you two could hook by Thursday that would be great” he teased with a grin and Jinyoung choked on his rice, “JACKSON!” he scolded, smacking his arm, the room fell silent.</p>
<p>**************************************************************************</p>
<p>Jaebeom pushed the trolley, tiredness was beginning to set in, and he began daydreaming, following the others in a zombie-like state. “You ok?” Youngjae asked linking their arms. “Yeah” he muttered back, it was a lie, obviously. He wasn’t sure he felt like explaining that he was nervous he’d see someone they know and that he had an uncontrollable whirlwind of emotions brewing inside that he wasn’t sure he wanted to face. “Come on!” Jinyoung ushered, throwing bits in the trolley, here and there. Jackson disappeared off to buy essentials and insisted he’d meet them outside and Jaebeom was reluctant to ask him to clarify. After what felt like an eternity, they were back at the house.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> It was a quiet area, no traffic, no noisy neighbors. Jaebeom was thankful as he stepped into the shower, desperate to get to bed. As he exited, this time dressed he saw Youngjae’s silhouette at the window again. The sky had turned a midnight blue sprinkled with little flecks of stars; the dark outline of the trees reminded Jaebeom of a painting he’d seen once. “You coming to bed?” he whispered and Youngjae jumped out of his skin with a scream. “JAEBEOM” he bellowed “Do. Not… creep up on me like that!” he yelled breathlessly. “I’m so sorry,” he said, jumping forward and without thinking took him in his arms. Youngjae froze for a moment before snaking his hands around his back, returning the hug. He snuggled his head into his neck and whispered “It’s ok, I just scare easily” he giggled nervously, “I didn’t mean too” Jaebeom said, it felt good to hold him, to inhale his scent. “You coming to bed?” he asked once more, keeping his voice soft. “Yes, I guess so” he said, looking out the window one last time, the night sky reflected in his stunning brown eyes. Jaebeom felt the magnetic pull to him once again, he said we were boyfriends now… he hesitated for a moment, the rustling sounds of life reminded him of the couple downstairs, how they fawned over each other for months, how painful it was to watch, he didn’t want to live that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He eyed Youngjae cautiously before leaning down and planting a delicate kiss against his cheek. His heart leapt at the touch and he felt a reaction lower down. Retreating quickly into the bed, he tucked himself in staring up at the ceiling, panic rising. Youngjae crept in beside him and he cringed, “Hey” he whispered, sneaking closer and slowly kissing Jaebeom’s cheek. “That was nice” he hummed and rolled over. Jaebeom lied awake, his brain overloaded with thoughts, trying to process his feelings for Youngjae, trying to process what was real and what was for necessity. Youngjae looked sweet tucked up in bed, his hair pushed back. Christ, Jaebeom thought, He looks sexy with his hair pushed back…</p>
<p>He shoved the thought away, the agreement included hugging and maybe the odd kiss… sex was NOT a necessity for a fake boyfriend, he groaned inwardly as he finally drifted off to sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ok, I feel like there's A LOT of text message talk in here but I felt like keeping the group chat alive whilst they were all separated out was essential, <br/>let me know in the comments if it works or if it's too much and I'll edit my use of it in future :) <br/>This is just a soft-filler chapter but I hope you enjoy it!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Love You Better</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi there! there's a bonus at the end of this chapter titled THE JINSON PLOT -I have marked this in bold and tagged it as NSFR/NSFW as it's just a bit of bonus Jinson smut. This is just them pre-planning to get involved in 2jae's relationship and isn't massively important to the storyline and can absolutely be skipped without impact. So if you are fasting or in a public place, skip the bonus at the end of the chapter :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The week flew by quickly, all four men taking the time they needed to relax and just do… <em>Nothing </em>for a change, the group chat was the most sociable Jaebeom had been in about three days opting to spend his free time staying up late gaming with Youngjae and sleeping most of the day. With the reunion looming Jinyoung was becoming visibly stressed, pacing around a lot, and starting to mother everyone. “Just go and get your haircut” he pleaded, pulling on the tiny ponytail Jaebeom had managed to create <em>(he had wandered up to Youngjae singing about being a pineapple but didn’t feel the need to share that with Jinyoung), </em>Jaebeom gave a frustrated shout “What if the long hair makes me look sexier? I should keep it” he protested, sticking his tongue out at Jinyoung, “It doesn’t hyung” Youngjae chimed in, barely looking up from his phone, where he was on a video call with Coco, as he usually was at this time.</p><p> </p><p>Jackson smirked up at him, “You may as well give up” he sung, wrapping Jinyoung in a back hug and placing his head on his shoulder. “He is going to send us all no matter what” he blinked up at Jinyoung innocently breaking his stony face into a smile. “I’m going too!” he whined, “We were so stressed about dates for the reunion, that’s solved, so it’s only natural we should look our best!” he pouted, crossing his arms. “I DO look my best” Jaebeom teased playfully flicking his ponytail and poking his cheeks cutely. “No you don’t” Youngjae retorted, finally looking up from his phone, “Yah! What kind of boyfriend are you?! You’re meant to take my side!” he pouted throwing himself backwards over the edge of the chair, landing sprawled out across Youngjae who shrieked and whined. “A good boyfriend should be honest” Youngjae protested, “the ponytails cute but its not your best look” he stated and Jaebeom wriggled round, tickling at his sides causing Youngjae to laugh loudly throwing his head back as he writhed beneath him. Jaebeom felt his ears burn at the closeness, he thought he’d gotten used to Youngjae, his curves and edges etched in Jaebeom’s mind, like brush strokes on his favourite painting. Youngjae bucked up against him in an effort to escape his torture, creating sweet friction between them and he gasped suddenly, biting his lip to control the sound. Jaebeom sprung back before his dick could react to the touch, his face burning with embarrassment, luckily Youngjae was red and breathless from the play fight too so it didn’t look too suspicious, he hoped. He scooted back lifting his arms in defeat, Youngjae eyed him through his lashes grinning shyly.</p><p> “Aren’t we meant to be the actual couple?” Jackson whispered, leaving a trail of kisses on Jinyoung’s neck. He flushed pink and smiled fondly “They put up with us flirting” he reminded him with a tut. “Everyone up! We leave in ten minutes!” he scolded, turning on mother mode.</p><p>************************************************************************</p><p>Jaebeom hated the shopping centre, it was all noise and smells and far too many people. He stared around with disgust at the bright lights and gaudy shop fronts. He preferred shopping online, it was much less work. “Ok let’s trade!” Jackson grinned suddenly, stopping on the spot. “Youngjae and I will go and get our suits and you two go get your hair done and then we’ll swap” he grinned a toothy smile and linked arms with Youngjae dragging him away quickly. Jaebeom eyed Jinyoung suspiciously, “What are you two up to?” he stated accusingly, raising an eyebrow. “Nothing!” Jinyoung glared back, his eyes wide with shock “I’d never!” he teased, as Jaebeom shoved at his shoulder. They wandered in together and Jaebeom eyed the stylists, he wasn’t keen on strangers, or being touched by strangers, or being forced to cut his hair. He glared at Jinyoung like a sulky child, slumping down in the chair. Jinyoung dropped a magazine in his lap, huffing, “I know you’re nervous about the reunion so just give it up” he stated side eyeing Jaebeom. “I’m not <em>nervous</em>….” He began to argue, musing on his choice of words. “There’s just some people I really don’t want to see” he said quietly, flickering through the magazine, “You have nothing to prove” Jinyoung soothed, patting his arm before wandering away with a stylist.</p><p>Another man approached Jaebeom, he bowed politely following him over, “What are we doing today?” he chirped his high pitch voice stinging at his ears, he bit his lip in thought before thrusting the magazine up at him, “I like that” he murmured and the stylist let out an excited shriek, “It’ll take a few hours but I can do it!” he beamed enthusiastically. Jaebeom breathed a sigh of relief, trying to relax but he couldn’t be calm with a stranger pawing at his hair and scalp. The wash relaxed him a bit but next came the cutting and the hair dye, he closed his eyes trying to distract himself he thought about the train journey and the last week, how he’d enjoyed his friends company. He thought about Youngjae, how he tackled him to the ground the first time they met… how he’d never told Youngjae the truth, that he knew him before Mark introduced them. How he’d left a lasting impression that shook his core, how he’d been crushing on his since the first time he saw his face…</p><p>He sprung his eyes open, desperate to run away from his thoughts, Jinyoung was leaning back in the chair next to him, his hair neatly trimmed but otherwise without much change. “Nice nap?” he said without opening his own eyes, “Not really” Jaebeom huffed honestly, if he could share his deepest secrets with anyone it was Jinyoung. “Want to talk?” he murmured, his eyes only flickering open for a moment. Jaebeom mulled it over for a moment, he was certain anything he admitted now Jinyoung would have already noticed so he decided to start with his well-guarded secret. “I met Youngjae before the karaoke bar” he blurted out, sitting up carefully so as not to ruin his hair, “How?” Jinyoung asked, this sparked his interest he sat forward eyes wide. “I was walking home from work, I don’t remember when, and I stopped to look at the sunset and some guy accidentally tackled me” the edges of his mouth twitched at the memory, his insides feeling fuzzy and warm. “He grinned at me and disappeared but he was beautiful” he took a shaky breath, “I couldn’t sleep that night, trying to figure out why, why I was so attracted to him” he sighed once more looking over at Jinyoung to see if he was listening. He was, he had sat forward intently his hands clasped in his lap and an understanding look on his face, his eyes grew wide and his mouth dropped open, realisation setting in. “That’s why you asked me about taking a guy to the reunion even though you’re straight” he sucked on his bottom lip, staring at him with sudden clarity. “Well… it was a bit hard to explain that some stranger, that I thought I’d never meet again, assaulted me and I decided at that moment I wasn’t straight” he giggled slightly, the whole situation was odd. “Does Youngjae remember?” Jinyoung asked, that was of course the million-dollar question, if they did know they never told each other. “I don’t know, I never told him I did” Jaebeom said, he could see Jinyoung twitch at his words, even though he tried to hide his irritation.  He took a deep breath, rubbing at his face, “So let me get this straight, you’ve been crushing on Youngjae since before you knew his name and now you’re here pretending to date each other and acting like you just want to be his friend?” hearing someone else say it made it sound ludicrous but that was the situation summed up. “Why don’t you tell him you like him?” Jinyoung stuttered, clearly aware Jaebeom would not let him get away with being a hypocrite, “He only agreed to fake date me Jinyoung, if I confess I could mess everything up and then I won’t even have him as a friend” he grimaced, his body tingled with pain at the thought of losing Youngjae and he discarded the thought immediately. “So what now?” Jinyoung asked tentatively, as if Jaebeom had a plan. “Survive the next week pretending I don’t want to fuck him silly” he grinned wide revealing his sharp teeth as he watched Jinyoung’s face turn beetroot.</p><p>*************************************************************************</p><p>Jackson beamed up at Youngjae, giving him a thumbs up but he felt drowned in fabric. Nothing he wore looked as good on him as it Jackson and he was slowly losing the will to live, this was the first time he regretted volunteering to be Jaebeom’s date, he looked awful and he was going to be embarrassed to be seen with him. “What’s the matter?” Jackson prodded, sitting down beside him a worried look plastered on his face. “I just look… frumpy” Youngjae sighed “I don’t want to let Jaebeom down, but nothing suits me” he said, drooping his head sadly twiddling his thumbs in his lap. “You don’t, it’s not you, we just haven’t found the right suit yet! Come on!” Jackson linked their arms dragging him back to rails as they scanned, pulling things out here and there, some Youngjae loved others made him pull a face that can only be described as offering a toddler broccoli.</p><p> </p><p>Youngjae was starting to believe Jackson was wrong, it wasn’t the suits that were the problem it was him, his shape. He was beginning to slip into a hole of self-loathing as he rejected suit after suit when suddenly Jackson burst in the changing room. “Hyung! I could have been naked!” Youngjae spluttered panicked, Jackson just laughed, “but you aren’t!” he winked, “I’ve found it, it’s perfect for you!” he beamed, hanging it up and disappearing through the curtain once more. Youngjae sighed and unzipped the black bag sadly, he just wanted the torture to stop. He gasped with surprise as the covering opened to a stunning, vibrant blue suit. <em>That will stand out </em>Youngjae thought, <em>Way too much </em>his inner demon added. He chewed on the dry skin on his bottom lip, it was a beautiful suit but on him? He wasn’t sure he wanted to wear something that demanded attention. “Jackson… it’s a bit bright…” he yelled nervously, “JUST TRY IT ON!” he bellowed back and Youngjae could tell it wasn’t up for discussion. He removed it from the hanging, instead of yet another too tight button down this one had a black t-shirt contrasted with a white collar, it looked comfortable. His spirits were lifted as he shrugged on the matching blue trousers and pulled the jacket up over his shoulders, he stood staring at himself in the mirror in shock. It was like he had been transformed, it made his shoulders look wider, made him look slimmer, hugged his curves in all the right places, he grinned foolishly spinning on the spot. This was it, this was the one. “Are you ok in there?” Jackson called, he could hear the worry in his voice, “I love it” Youngjae shrieked, unable to contain his excitement. Within seconds Jackson burst through the curtain again, a blatant disregard for Youngjae’s privacy by this point. He looked him up and down and whistled. “You know, that Im Jaebeom is going to be one lucky man to have you on his arm” he grinned, “You think?” Youngjae smirked “Thank you so much, I love it!” he said twirling again, the happiness inflating his chest. “Does this mean you are saying yes to the suit?” Jackson giggled, joining him with energetic hops.  </p><p> </p><p>Youngjae sat staring at the coffee cup in front of him with no real inclination to drink it but it was something to do whilst they waited for the others. “Thank you again Jackson” Youngjae said, smiling broadly, his spirit had soared since he had tried on the blue suit. “It’s all you! I just saw it on the rack” he laughed, “how you feeling about the whole agreement?” he asked bluntly, the question threw Youngjae off. He felt his stomach flip at the thought of Jaebeom, his cute smile, his sparkling eyes, those adorable little moles above his eye. He picked at the skin around his thumb nervously, “Yeah, I’m still ok with it” he nodded finally. “You seem really calm about it all” Jackson giggled he was checking for the others every few seconds. “Did Jinyoung put you up to this?” Youngjae asked, crossing his arms, and leaning back glaring at him accusingly.</p><p> </p><p>“No… well we sorta agreed a plan” he chuckled, embarrassed rubbing the nape of his neck shyly. “Hmmm and what would that be?” Youngjae clicked his tongue impatiently, he had grown to adore these guys and believed them to be his friends, but he wasn’t keen on someone interfering in his life. “There’s this constant… I don’t know how to describe it… tension? Sort of, between you and JB, I was just wondering if it is just fake or if there’s feelings?” Youngjae felt like a rock had been dropped in stomach, <em> feelings? </em>He hadn’t dwelled on the thought much, knowing that everything they were doing was, so they’d be comfortable enough to fake date in public. All the little hand holds, the little brushes and touches here and there, the pecks on the cheek, the snuggled naps… but it was all fake right? He’d never let himself out of that box, never let himself believe it was anything more, that was a road that only led to pain. “I’m not sure” Youngjae muttered, technically it was true, “I mean he is an attractive guy and I wouldn’t mind if this progressed, but this is just fake” he nodded adamantly, he was convincing himself as well as Jackson. He nodded, shyly. “What?” Youngjae pressed, “Oh nothing” Jackson grinned, ‘Look they’re coming back!”</p><p>He followed Jackson’s pointed finger, his eyes falling on Jaebeom. His hair was much shorter, stopping just below his ears and it was <em>silver. </em>Sometime deep and lustful squirmed inside Youngjae’s stomach.</p><p>**************************************************************************</p><p>
  <strong>BONUS: THE JINSON PLOT (SMUT WARNING – NSRF/NSFW) top!jinyoung/bottom!jackson  </strong>
</p><p>Jinyoung put his book down, frustrated, and unable to concentrate he turned and snuggled into Jacksons side. “What’s up?” he cooed, running his fingers through Jinyoung’s hair. “I’m worried about Jaebeom” he stated, and Jackson snorted in response “What for?” he laughed cautiously so he didn’t shake Jinyoung too much. “Haven’t you noticed him and Youngjae? They’re like two confused teenagers” Jackson murmured in agreement, “I’m mean it’s hard to see anything else when you walk around with an ass like that but yes, I’ve noticed” Jinyoung couldn’t help but grin up at him, chewing at his lip, struggling to stay on subject. “We need to get them apart, find out if there’s feelings involved, before someone gets hurt” he sighed, sitting up and shrugging out of his t-shirt, Jackson was quick to notice sliding up beside him planting kisses along his bare shoulder, Jinyoung let out a soft moan as the electricity that was Jackson coursed through his veins. “What about at the mall? We’ve got to get a haircut and get suits anyway?” Jinyoung continued, Jackson nodded in response “Yeah but only if I get Youngjae, JB won’t talk to me” the edges of Jinyoung’s mouth tugged into a smile, that was his cold-hearted best friend summed up well. “Deal” he hummed, smearing a sloppy wet kiss against Jackson’s lips, he opened his mouth instantly allowing him access, their tongues darting around one another frenzied. Jackson made quick work of reducing Jinyoung to a horny teenager. They separated, desperate for air, Jinyoung hooked his leg and flicked himself onto Jackson with grace, straddling his lap. He run his hands up Jackson’s chest, letting his fingers trace the line of his hard abdomen, settling on his sensitive pink buds with a small flick. “<em>Fuck</em>¸ Jinyoung” he moaned underneath him, desperation in his voice. Jinyoung could feel him getting hard beneath him and grinded his hips down in one slow motion, causing another moan to escape Jackson’s lips. He sat up, biting down into Jinyoung’s collar bone to hide the moans as he throbbed, his hard dick struggling beneath cloth restraints. Jinyoung felt his eyes roll back as a wave of pleasure rushed over him, relishing in the purple spot that was forming on his chest. He ground his hips down once more, his own erection angry and desperate to be released. “We have too many clothes on” Jackson whined, taking Jinyoung’s nipple into his mouth, his tongue flicking round it deliciously and nibbling gently, Jinyoung threw his head back his brain going fuzzy, he was sensitive and got did Jackson know it. “Stop” Jinyoung growled and Jackson moved up to face him, he kissed him again before dismounting, trailing small kisses down his abdomen, each kiss warm and treasured against his caramel skin.</p><p>He tugged at Jacksons waistband and he lifted his hips obediently, Jinyoung suppressed the urge to bit into his sculpted thighs, there was already a spot of pre cum forming which Jinyoung eyed hungrily. “Excited?” he smirked, raising an eyebrow before releasing Jackson from his fabric prison. His dick sprung out, red and throbbing, Jinyoung couldn’t help himself as he bent low, licking the underside delicately. Jackson moans deep from the back of his throat, “Please” he whined his voice high and thin with desperation and that’s all the encouragement Jinyoung needs, he licks the pre-cum of the tip, swirling his tongue round his large head before slowly moving down, taking his length in one easy movement. Jackson cries out, his hips bucking in response, his hands balling into Jinyoung’s hair as he begins to bob up and down, he closes his mouth in a tight ring around him, sucking in his cheeks and speeding up. As Jackson’s grip in his hair gets tighter and his breathing faster, Jinyoung lessens the pace, not ready for the fun to end just yet. He pulls back, jerking him slowly to replace his mouth as he reaches for the lube. Jackson is too busy floating in ecstasy still, heels planted into the mattress, knees wide apart. “Good boy” Jinyoung hummed, licking his ball delicately sending more shivers of pleasure through his body, he rubbed lube onto his tight pink bud, his cock throbbing with want against his own trousers. He nibbled along Jackson’s thigh, enjoying all his little mewls and moans, “Ready?” he asked his voice dark and powerful, “Ready” Jackson confirmed, staring down at him,  his eyes full of love and lust. He slowly teases his hole, before sliding inside, Jackson began to writhe against him instantly as he slipped another finger in. He reached up with the other hand and began to jerk him slowly in time with his thrusts and knew he’d hit the golden bundle of nerves when Jackson began muffling his moaning into the pillow, legs shaking. “I’m ready, please” he begged and Jinyoung was certain it was going to be his undoing, he rushed out of his own clothes discarding them quickly and rolling a condom on. “Sure?” he asked, lining himself up with Jackson’s soft pink hole, Jackson bucked his hips up rubbing against Jinyoung’s head “Just fuck me, <em>please” </em>Jinyoung couldn’t tease any longer, couldn’t deny himself the pleasure for another second as he shifted forward slowly filling Jackson with his length. He was warm and angelic around him, his walls tightening as he twitched with pleasure, “I can’t wait to see you come” Jinyoung purred as he began thrusting unmercifully, forcing Jackson into the mattress with each thrust, rolling his hips to make sure he hit that sweet spot. The dragging friction of his dick inside of Jackson was causing him to unravel quickly, each short stroke was heavenly. “Oh god Jinyoung” he spluttered, breathless and on the edge, “You feel so good baby” he teased “Come for me” he demanded, rolling his hips and jutting repeatedly into his prostate. Jackson mewled and groaned as Jinyoung’s fingers dig into his hips, holding him in position. Jackson began to gasp, hot and ragged as he came undone spurts of come releasing from his untouched dick. His quivering body is enough to push Jinyoung over the edge as he meets his climax, collapsing into the bed beside Jackson. He turned, giving him a wet, exhausted kiss. “Baby?” Jackson asked and Jinyoung hummed in response, still high from his orgasm, “Can we seal every pact like that?” he giggled and Jinyoung grinned, his heart fluttering in response. “I love you Jackson” he crooned, snuggling into him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Page</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“It’s short”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It’s grey” </em>
</p><p>Jackjae yelled in unison, their mouths wide open with shock, Jinyoung was eyeing him, like a painter proudly showing off his latest masterpiece. “Silver actually” stated Jinyoung, stepping aside, moving Jaebeom onto a pedestal to be gawked at. He stared down at the other two,  “You kept saying I needed something different” he said flatly, his face almost completely emotionless. “This is different” he stated, pointing to his new silver mullet. He looked around at the bewildered faces, suddenly regretting listening to them at all, “Does it look bad?” he asked perplexed and was overwhelmed with shouts of ‘you look great’ and ‘it's nice’ from the three men around him, he rubbed at the back of his neck nervously staring down at his shoes. There was a deafening silence, he felt like his ears were ringing as he began to drown in his own self-deprecating thoughts, a small timid voice breaking him out of his internal prison. “Hyung, it looks really good” he glanced up, connecting with Youngjae’s warm brown eyes as they crinkled into little crescent moons as he smiled wide. He was a ball of sunshine, slowly melting Jaebeom’s icy walls… and he had no idea. A pink flush spread across his cheeks and he felt a giggle rise in his chest, he tried to fight it, but he couldn’t help but feel bashful under Youngjae’s gaze. “You think?” He asked shyly and Youngjae nodded fervently in response, “Now I feel like mine looks a mess” he laughed loudly, throwing his head back in glee as he did and clapping his hands together like a seal. “No, no, no!” Jaebeom reacted, a little too quickly, he saw the look that Jinyoung exchanged with Jackson and felt his ears burn as well. “I like the blonde,” he said adamantly grinning back at him, it was too late to back down now. “Don’t worry I’ll make sure he only gets a trim!” Jackson teased ruffling Youngjae’s hair playfully and leaving it sticking up wildly, Youngjae sighed and frantically tried to flatten it, with little luck. Jinyoung snorted beside him, obviously captivated by Jackson’s cheeky grin as he winked up at them. Jaebeom side-eyed them, his tongue sticking out the edge of his mouth as he gave Youngjae a knowing look, almost as if he was saying ‘Mum and dad are flirting again’ with his face and he saw Youngjae gulp in response before his lips turned upward. “Suits!” Jaebeom prodded at Jinyoung’s side, like an impatient child and he sighed before leaning in and kissing Jackson, warranting a loud ‘Ew!’ in protest from the others as they were separated once more.</p><p>***************************************************************************</p><p>Jaebeom staggered through the door, the mall was as exhausting as ever, too many sights too many people, too much of everything. He huffed as he slumped down in the chair, bags dropped on the ground with reckless abandon. “That’s not staying there” Jinyoung fussed as he wandered through into his bedroom with his own shopping, Jaebeom gave him nothing but a grunt in response. He closed his eyes momentarily listening to the dull buzz of life, he reveled in the silence, sighing deeply, and shifting to make himself more comfortable. He felt a hand at his shoulder and flinched in response his eyes shooting open, Youngjae withdrew his hand shocked, “I’m sorry… I just wanted to check you were ok” he stumbled over his words, twiddling his thumbs as he spoke. He smiled up at him reaching out for his hand once more and offered him a seat on the arm of the chair beside him which Youngjae took. He sighed as he leant into him, it was odd, the way they still walked on eggshells with one another all day, terrified of crossing some invisible boundary they never explicitly created yet they’d spent the last week in a bed together, after the first few nights of falling to sleep back to back and waking up in a tangle of limbs they gave up being awkward and just accepted that they were cuddly sleepers, but as soon as they were fully conscious, their brains got in the way of their hearts. He snuggled further into his side, before letting out a moan of complaint and pulling Youngjae closer, he allowed him too, flicking his legs around so he was sitting across his lap. He rested his head against his shoulder, listening to his shaky breathing, he wondered for a moment if he was the cause of it but Youngjae began carding his fingers through his fluffy silver locks and he lost his train of thought. He closed his eyes, leaning into his touch, enjoying the feeling of Youngjae this close to him. He gulped, his heart was hammering against his chest and his brain was sending red alerts but every muscle in his body was rebelling, too subdued by Youngjae’s presence to listen to commands. “Are you ok?” Youngjae’s soft voice broke the peace but he didn’t mind. He hummed against him in response and felt the whole chair shake as Youngjae giggled, “I don’t speak mumble, is that a yes or no?” he teased as his fingers caressed Jaebeom’s chin, he tilted his head up so he could look at him and they froze, staring into each other’s eyes. Jaebeom opened his mouth to speak once or twice but gave up and coughed awkwardly instead, he was so damn beautiful, his blonde fringe pushed back and a pink flush across his cheeks. Before he had time to think, Youngjae’s lips were on his and his brain turned to mush. He was soft and warm as he kissed deeply, not with urgency or want but with love and care, as quickly as it happened it was over and Youngjae grinned shyly putting their foreheads together. Jaebeom took a shaky breath, begging his heart to calm and his lungs to work. “What was that for?” he giggled, snaking his arms around Youngjae to hold him tightly against him, he could feel his hot breath on him as he rubbed their noses together “You looked like you needed it” Youngjae stated, still smiling wide. He mused for a moment trying to figure out, what <em>exactly </em>that meant, he heard a rustling of life coming from the other side of the house and without thinking titled his head and pulled Youngjae closer, their lips colliding messily, he felt Youngjae gasp against his lips, his little ‘Oh’ driving him mad as he deepened the kiss, Youngjae’s thumb gently caressing his jaw. The broke apart, breathing heavily neither thinking just doing. “Thank you,” Jaebeom said trying to ignore the war that was happening internally, “For everything” he patted Youngjae’s back and he sprung off moving into the seat beside him. He sat forward still blushing slightly as Jackson entered the room waving a monopoly box at them and Jinyoung followed looking disdained, “I lost a bet so we’re playing this, you two playing?” he snapped as he flopped down into the sofa. Jaebeom nodded, he didn’t really feel like moving, Jinyoung had forced him to think about his feelings and he felt exposed and vulnerable which had exhausted him both physically and mentally. The back of Youngjae’s hand grazed his knee and he reached out intertwining their fingers in an instant, both acting as if the moments before hadn’t happened at all.</p><p> </p><p>Jinyoung yelled in complaint as he gave his last dollar over to Jackson who was trying to appease him with kisses and offering to play as a team, Jinyoung shrugged him off too busy accusing Jaebeom of cheating. They argued back and forth for a while, Jaebeom’s poor little cat figure sitting innocently in the jail cell, where he had been for the last four turns. Jackson sniggered at Youngjae, passing him money under the table and ‘shh-ing’ him before the other two noticed. The game went on into the early hours of the morning, ending after Youngjae, who had slowly moved back towards the chair had begun to snore. Jaebeom bid the other two a good night, stretching his body lazily and scooping Youngjae up in his arms, he placed him gently on the bed, tucking him into the blanket before shrugging out of his own clothes and preparing to change.</p><p>“Jaebeom?!” came a panicked voice, a full octave higher than usual as he sat up, thrashing wildly in the sheets. Jaebeom rushed over, completely forgetting himself, and fell into the bed beside him. “Hey, it’s ok, I brought you up to bed” he soothed, cradling him close to his chest. A warm hand brushed up his abdomen, reminding him of his lack of clothes. “Oh ok,” Youngjae hummed beside him, snuggling him further into the pillows not that Jaebeom was putting up a fight. He relaxed, allowing Youngjae to make himself comfortable within his arms, he splayed his fingers out on his chest his fingertips soft and delicate against the muscle. “You look really good Hyung” Youngjae muttered, Jaebeom tried to read his face but the shadows managed to cover him like a veil, the moonlight that had seeped in through the curtains stopping at the foot of the bed. “You were kissing me a few hours ago, you don’t have to call me Hyung” he giggled lightly trying not to disturb Youngjae. “I know but… that’s all fake so” he shrugged and Jaebeom felt himself tense at the words, his heart aching. “Is it fake when there’s no one around to see us?” he regretted the question as it fell from his lips, his brain a confused mess from the overstimulation that was the mall, followed by Youngjae’s sudden warmth earlier in the day. The was a pregnant pause, they sat blissfully in silence as if no one had spoken at all, the only sound was his pulse thumping in his head as he sat with bated breath waiting for Youngjae to speak, to say anything. “No, I guess not” he mumbled sleepily as Jaebeom planted a soft, confused kiss on the top of his head. His hand rubbed at his back absentmindedly, the friction grounding him in the moment, he could feel Youngjae’s breathing slowing, “Sleep baby” he murmured quietly, before shutting his own eyes.</p><p>*************************************************************************</p><p>Jaebeom awoke, his head thumping as sunlight poured into the room. Youngjae was still stuck against his body snoring gently, he tried to shift away from the light and go back to sleep reluctant to disconnect from Youngjae, his mind still a tornado of thoughts as he remembered the feel of his lips pressed against Youngjae’s, the way his heart constricted as he tried to wrestle with his emotions. He let his eyes droop as he rested back down next to Youngjae inhaling his sweet scent, and for a moment he surrendered allowing him to enjoy the feeling of Youngjae beside him, the way he captivated all his senses at once without trying, the curve of his face, his cute little nose and the alluring curve of his lips which were parted slightly. He was so beautiful, and he didn’t even know it, everything he did from the way he laughed to the way he tripped over his own feet was beautiful to Jaebeom. Unbeknown to him he was holding a knife over Jaebeom’s heart, it grazing the surface every time he smiles or holds his hand, it digging in further with every hug and kiss. Youngjae’s eyelids fluttered open slowly and he broke into a huge beaming smile, the sunlight suddenly shining from his eyes. “You’re staring” he teased, covering his face, and peeking through his fingers up at Jaebeom, “Good morning to you too” Jaebeom chuckled, a pink tinge to his cheeks as he stared guiltily. “We should probably get up” he huffed, “Or Jinyoung will come marching up to get us” he allowed himself a small giggle at the thought of Jinyoung riled up and pacing because of nerves and the lack of cooperation from the rest of the household. “Well I don’t know about you but I wouldn’t want to have to explain to them why we were making out with you half-naked” Youngjae smirked, biting his lip playfully, “We aren’t making out though” Jaebeom stated flatly, staring at the bedroom door perplexed. He felt Youngjae’s hand delicately trace his jawline, turning his face towards them and within seconds their lips were colliding, messy, and desperate for the others affection. Youngjae’s tongue swept over his bottom lip that he bit gently, causing a low guttural groan from Jaebeom as he allowed him access, tongues dancing fervently as Youngjae shifted around so he was on top of Jaebeom, his fingers digging into his shoulder and the other hand groping at his arm muscles. He couldn’t help but smile against his mouth, his brain a thoughtless and empty nothing else in the world mattered except Youngjae. He sat himself up slightly, wrapping his arms around Youngjae as they bumped noses, the kisses become more passionate and needy as they continued. An abrupt bang of the door opening and Jackson’s groan brought him hurtling back to earth, they parted suddenly Youngjae throwing himself back revealing more of Jaebeom’s naked upper body. He stared eyes wide, as Jackson covered his eyes still frozen in the doorway, “Can you like put a sign on the door or something?” Jackson whined loudly “Can you like learn to knock?” Jaebeom retorted sarcastically, his arms still locked around Youngjae holding him close, “It’s not like you two give us prior warning… you just get noisy” Youngjae stuttered with a blush if it was possible for his cheeks to get anymore scarlet at this point. “Yeah…yeah….ok! Don’t attack me because you’re sexually frustrated blame Jinyoung!” He chuckled as he finished the sentence, still staring at the floor, there was no venom in his words, the way he spoke about them as if they were an item so casually caused another painful jab at his heart. “Jinyoung wants everyone down for lunch so he can whine at us about tonight” he stated, “Don’t be long I don’t think you two fucking is a good enough excuse to miss this” he giggled cheekily once more before the door finally slammed shut.</p><p>“Oh god” Youngjae laughed weakly, his cheeks and ears still burning bright, he somehow looked even cuter like this, on his lap all embarrassed and sweet. The sunlight creating a halo around him as he pressed his lips into Jaebeom’s temple. “We should go” he whined “Jinyoung won’t be patient” he laughed as he finally disconnected from Youngjae.</p><p>**************************************************************************</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I called this one page cause... he thinks he loves him... get it?<br/>i'll go home :')</p><p>also just want to say thank you so much for all the kudos and comments on this it means the world to me.<br/>this chapter is not proof read as usual, so sorry for any mistakes!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Hard Carry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The large school was looming in the distance now, it looked exactly the same as he remembered it, he breathed deep allowing the wave of emotions wash over him as a mixture of happy and painful memories resurfaced. Youngjae must have noticed as he gave Jaebeom’s knee a reassuring squeeze, Jinyoung stopped the car and they all sat in silence for a moment eyeing the building cautiously, “Ready?” Jinyoung breathed deep, plastering a wide smile on his face. Jaebeom nodded exiting the car, the air was brisk and cold, and he shivered as a chill run down his spine, Youngjae linked their arms happily “Ready boyfriend?” He beamed and for a moment, nothing else mattered.</p><p>They entered the hall, it was large and poorly decorated, Jaebeom hadn’t expected much but a bit of fabric over the entrance, balloons scattered haphazardly around the room and a long table full of mediocre looking snacks. “Wow, it’s huge” Youngjae stared around in shock, “My school was much smaller” he giggled, covering his mouth and Jackson turned grinning smugly “This is small compared to my school, it was an international school so it was enormous” he laughed, eyeing Jinyoung cautiously, his eyes had grown wider and he had begun chewing on his lip nervously as he scanned the room. As if they were somehow emotionally connected Youngjae snuggled closer to Jaebeom, “What now?” he asked and Jaebeom shrugged “I’m not really sure, I was roped into this by him…” he said staring daggers into the back of Jinyoung’s head, “I hated school” his lips turned upwards but there was no humour in his words. His eyes glazing over as his heart ached at the painful memories once more… school was ok. He had joined the football team and then began helping out behind the scenes in theatre, something about the technical side of the performance had called out to him but mostly he liked to be alone, which wasn’t the best habit to have when you are fourteen trying to make friends. He sighed slightly as Jinyoung shook hands with a large boy, his broad, stocky frame blocking out the rest of the hall as he barged his way over to greet Jaebeom too, “I didn’t think you two would show up” he guffawed, a deep guttural sound as he beckoned them over and he gave Youngjae a soft look with his eyes, one that said ‘I’ll be back soon’ as he followed, giving Jackson a genuine smile as he fell into place beside Youngjae, waving them off.</p><p> </p><p>“Look it’s the whole football team!” the large man guffawed again, displaying them like a game show prize, shaking his hands sarcastically for good measure, “There’s the worlds worst goal keeper!” another boy shouted, clasping hands with Jinyoung and pulling him in for a chest bump, it looked ridiculous and he allowed himself to laugh at Jinyoung’s expense, aware he would pay the price later. He nodded, bowing politely at the gaggle of boys around him, they had all grown up but somehow their faces remained the same as he easily identified all ten of them. His favourite, once a small mousy boy judged for his glasses and buck teeth stepped forward he had obviously gotten into working out as he was triple the size and his no longer scrawny limbs wrapped around him in an unwelcome embrace, “You look good” he stated, and then they all spoke over each other, talking about their jobs, their families, life, death and the universe depending on where the conversation led them. Jaebeom stealing worried glances at Youngjae who smiled and waved at him from the snack table, whilst Jackson stuffed his face beside him.</p><p> </p><p>Jaebeom nodded politely finally managing to excuse himself from the chaotic mess of the old football squad as they all slowly got drunker. He smiled apologetically to Youngjae and nodded at Jackson “Go save your boyfriend please” he grinned cheekily, and Jackson sped off, a loud shout from behind them confirming his arrival. “Sorry I didn’t mean to be away for so long” he smiled, pulling Youngjae into a hug, he needed his warmth and comfort, he wasn’t sure how much longer he keep the fake smiles plastered on his face and be polite to people he couldn’t stand. “It’s ok, we’ve been snacking and… talking” Youngjae said hesitantly, a small pink flush staining his cheeks, making him look even cuter than usual. He rested his head into his shoulder, as Youngjae carded his fingers gently through his silver locks trying not to mess his hair up too much. He allowed his eyes to close for a moment, listening to the hum of life echoing around them in the hall, he tried to shut out the white noise and enjoy the feeling of Youngjae pressed against him, the gentle scrape of his fingertips on his scalp and his hot breath against his ear. For the first time in months, he let his walls down and just <em>enjoyed </em>Youngjae as his boyfriend, silencing his inner conflict for one night at least. A silky voice invaded his bliss dragging him back to a reality, he shivered with each syllable, ice filling his chest. “Oh Jaebeom-ah!” he opened his eyes and saw her cat-like grin as she squinted down at him “Didn’t expect to see you here” she drawled, her voice coursing through his veins like venom. He untangled himself from Youngjae giving him a weak unconvincing smile before turning and bowing politely, he snaked his arm round Youngjae’s waist holding him in place beside him. “I didn’t expect to be here” he stated coldly, avoiding eye contact, she shrugged her shoulders at them playfully letting out a shrill giggle. “Classic Jaebeom” she muttered rolling her eyes, “I’m sorry… ah?” she said gesturing to Youngjae “Can I steal him your friend for a moment?” she fluttered her eyelids lazily, her sparkly eyeshadow glittering in the light. Jaebeom felt his stomach flip as Youngjae nodded politely, stepping back “For a moment yes, I’d like my <em>boyfriend </em>back soon though” he spat, the biggest grin on his face as the words tumbled out naturally and Jaebeom couldn’t help but smile down at him his heart fluttering “I won’t be long baby” he cooed giving his hand one last squeeze before walking away.</p><p> </p><p>Her heels clicked impatiently as she gracefully sat down at a nearby table gesturing for Jaebeom to join her “No thanks, I don’t plan to be here long” he nodded and she glared at him, sucking her teeth. “It’s me” she demanded squinting up at him, a clear pout on her face, “That might have worked ten years ago” Jaebeom snapped “But you don’t own me anymore” he crossed his arms, glaring down at her. The way she smiled bearing her pointed teeth stung, tugging at memories long supressed, she was a wolf in sheep’s clothing, beautiful beyond compare with a petite body most women would give their left arm for. Only Jaebeom knew the truth, knew the insecure manipulative creature she hid. She had everyone fooled with her cute puppy behaviour, but he remembered vividly how she ripped him into shreds under the moonlight, and after all these years, she hadn’t changed a bit. “I just wanted to talk… I’ve missed you” she whined like a small child being denied candy and he felt a rock sink into his stomach, avoiding her penetrating gaze. “Well, sorry to say the feelings not mutual” he gazed back at Youngjae, the rock shifting slightly allowing him to breathe once more. She made a little ‘hmph’ noise and pouted more obviously “You aren’t being very nice to me beomiee~” she teased, leaning forward and fluttering her eyelids, “I don’t recall you ever being very nice to me” he stared at her, trying to figure out her intentions. “What do you want Lucy?” he said finally exasperated, she was still looking up at him with big gentle eyes, he’d fallen into that trap more than once only to become her victim. “I already told you, I missed you. You look well” she grinned again, crossing her legs, and looking him up and down. He felt his stomach  flip, the rock on his lungs getting heavier, he begun to shift uncomfortably desperate to escape her grasp and run back into Youngjae’s loving arms. “Why are you acting like we ended on good terms?” he sighed, staring at his shoes, “We didn’t, you hurt me and nothing will change that” he struggled to keep his voice steady and strong, determined to keep control of the situation, he knew she’d pounce on any sign of weakness. “We were kids” she whined, rolling her eyes once more, “I’m a woman now” she smirked, licking her lips.</p><p> </p><p>As if by magic, Youngjae reappeared wrapping Jaebeom in a back hug and yelling ‘Surprise!’ he jumped out of his skin before easing into his touch, sighing with relief. “Sorry to interrupt” Youngjae grinned, without an ounce of remorse in his voice “I’d like my boyfriend back now” he smiled, over his shoulder giving Lucy his cutest otter face before intertwining his fingers with Jaebeom’s. She tutted, glaring at him darkly, her true character showing for a moment before she flickered back to cute “Of course” she smiled sarcastically. “As you can see, I’m not interested that you’re a woman now” Jaebeom spat venomously as he turned and was dragged away by Youngjae.</p><p> </p><p>“Who is that?” Youngjae sneered glaring back at her, “Cause not to be rude but she’s kind of a bitch” he laughed and Jaebeom couldn’t help but grin back at him, it seemed so unnatural for him to be <em>mean. </em>“My ex-girlfriend” he sighed, rubbing his temple slightly “We dated for three years and it turns out so did half the school, she was just so charming, everyone wanted her, I thought I was special but she just used me” he felt his voice shake as he spoke, the pain flooding back, his heart aching madly. He just wanted to forget, wanted to move on from her, wanted to trust again but every time he tried the memory of her came back to haunt him, until now. “Wow, she really is a bitch” Youngjae frowned, glaring back at her and he couldn’t help but giggle as Youngjae handed him a drink. The warmth of the alcohol melting the ice in his chest as they laughed and joked pretending to take shots from the tiny plastic cups, they grabbed platefuls of food and retired to a secluded table in the corner where they could people watch peacefully.</p><p> </p><p>“I think Jackson hyung might be drunk” Youngjae yelled over the booming music, the lights had gone out replaced by a rainbow of laser lights as bodies filled the dance floor, “Jinyoung definitely is, is… is he… grinding on him?” Jaebeom stuttered, rubbing his eyes in disbelief, “I need to record this!” he shouted, jumping out of his seat stumbling a little as he did, Youngjae rushing to follow, slipping in between sweaty bodies on the dance floor until the four of them found each other again. Jackson and Jinyoung dancing…. Questionably and Jaebeom filming it, his head thrown back in laughter.</p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>JB: WATCH THIS</p><p>
  <em>JB Shared a video with the group </em>
</p><p>MK: MY EYES</p><p>MK: WHY</p><p>BB: Ew</p><p>YG: It’s like watching my dads… just no…</p><p>MK: They’re going to kill you JB</p><p>JB: I know :’) I just had to include you in this!</p><p>YG: I really, really, really wish you hadn’t</p><p>BB: Next time, just don’t…</p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Jaebeom stumbled backwards tripping over his own feet and once again felt hands on his waist steading him, he turned thanking Youngjae only to come face to face with Lucy, he tried to move away as her grip tightened and he froze, afraid to knock her over, her velvet voice whispering in his ear “Having fun?” she teased, pulling him closer as he shivered, every nerve screaming for him to escape, held back only by fear. “Come on dance with me!” she demanded, grabbing his wrist, and stepping in front of him, smiling devilishly up at him, an evil glint in her eye. She jerked backwards unexpectedly, releasing him and he stared up in shock as Youngjae held her by the shoulder “Get off my boyfriend you slut” he slurred, shoving her away, he struggled a little due his intoxication but she got the hint backing away slowly, giving Jaebeom one last hungry look as she disappeared into the crowd, Jaebeom pulled Youngjae closer, swaying to the beat “Thank you” he whispered, “My knight in shining armour!” he cheered and the other two screamed along with them oblivious to the situation.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Lullaby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>THIS CHAPTER IS NSFW/NSFR</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They stumbled through the door, Jaebeom leaning on Youngjae for support but he too was a stumbling drunken mess by this point, they slurred a goodnight to the other two as they crawled up the stairs, bouncing of the walls as they did and finally collapsing on the bed. Jaebeom lied with his eyes closed for a moment, enjoying the feel of Youngjae next to him, his brain silenced by his happiness for the first time this entire holiday.</p><p> </p><p>He reluctantly wriggled away, eager to get out of his stuffy suit, the drowsiness consuming him, he giggled as Youngjae fumbled to help him get out of his jacket and Jaebeom wriggled around dizzy and intoxicated, he flicked his arm and his jacket sleeve smacked Youngjae in the face causing another round of loud laughter and snickering as he held him against his chest apologising profusely. They fell in a heap, head buzzing from the alcohol and his heart took the lead as he wrapped his arms around Youngjae, planting soft kisses across his neck and jaw, a small moan escaping his lips, he broke away finally managing to get his suit jacket off with Youngjae’s help, his eyes flickering down to his plump lips and finally he leant in stealing a kiss as Youngjae’s hands frantically moved, unbuttoning his shirt and shrugging it off his broad shoulders. They stayed that way for a while, kissing messily and eagerly, Jaebeom stuck half naked underneath Youngjae. He closed his eyes, deepening the kiss, pulling Youngjae closer, desperate for any part of his he could get a hold of. Youngjae sighed, putting their foreheads together his fingertips delicately tracing Jaebeom’s stomach muscles and brushing across his shoulders in repetitive calming movements. “Jaebeom” he murmured, and he hummed in response, “Are you listening?” Youngjae giggled, frowning slightly “I know you don’t remember but I feel like I’m carrying a huge secret”. The atmosphere turned cool and his sudden hesitance made Jaebeom fearful, he stroked his back absentmindedly, “what don’t I remember Jae?” he asked sweetly, praying his brain would work for longer for ten seconds at a time, still numb for the alcohol and Youngjae’s touches. “We met… before the karaoke bar” he stumbled over his words, head drooped avoiding eye contact, “I was out for a jog and I got distracted looking at the sun set and I full on tackled this stranger” he saw his cheeks grow rounder as he smiled, the thought of the shy boy who ran into his life and then ran out again filling his mind. “He was angry but so… so gorgeous” he whispered, his voice beginning to shake “Then Mark suggested I come karaoke and meet his friends and it was <em>you…</em>” his eyes fluttered open, a strange dark intensity to them, still a bit fuzzy around the edges but it was there, Jaebeom was certain. “After a while I felt brave… brave enough to tell you that you looked familiar but you didn’t recognise me” he let out an exasperated ‘ahh’ and Jaebeom could tell, just like him, his secret affection had been tormenting him. His hand moved away, as he rubbed his hair bashfully, stealing a glance at Jaebeom’s smiling face. “What?” he grinned lazily and Jaebeom felt his inner voice scream as mini drunk Jaebeom locked him away shushing him… “I remembered. I always remembered” he stated, trying and failing to stop his words from slurring, “It’s not every day a cute man tackles you in the street and then disappears” he stroked Youngjae’s chin softly, tilting it so they made electrifying eye contact, Youngjae was chewing his lip nervously and it was igniting fire in Jaebeom’s veins. “You really made me question my sexuality you know” he smirked cheekily as Youngjae melted into his hand, “and then you didn’t seem to remember me and I was embarrassed, I thought I was stupid having a crush on a stranger and I didn’t think I’d left a lasting impression on you like you had me so I just kept my mouth shut” he ducked his head, nervous and regretful, feeling the blush creep up his neck. “You had a crush on me?” Youngjae blurted staring at him in shock, his cute eyes round and wild, his pink lips a perfect ‘O’ as he blinked up at him rapidly. “I have a crush on you! You dork” Jaebeom laughed, giving his shoulder a quick pinch before their lips collided again, an urgent frustrated mess. “I have a crush on you too” Youngjae giggled against his lips and he felt his heart soar, finally let out of it’s cage, to love as passionately and openly as he wanted.</p><p>           </p><p>Youngjae was heaven on earth, every curve and dip of his body enthralling Jaebeom further as his fingers explored, grabbing fistfuls of his shirt as he held him closer. Kissing and sucking at his collar bone, smiling proudly at the purple bruise forming on his pale skin, they needed a proper holiday somewhere warm he mused as Youngjae writhed on top of him desperate for contact. He smirked, shrugging his own shirt off and fully exposing himself in the bright moonlight as he began to strip Youngjae, kissing at patches of exposed skin with wonder. “I’ve waited so long” he hummed against his lips flipping him over so he could fully get his shirt off and Youngjae giggled beneath him, half giddy from the confession half from the alcohol. He looked beautiful, the way his profile was illuminated only by a sliver of white light shining down on them, he wished he could take a picture of him like this, half naked splayed out on the bed grinning like a Cheshire cat, wish he could immortalise this moment of pure happiness forever.</p><p> </p><p>Youngjae broke his focus, leaning up and kissing his neck, grinding his hips up against him desperate for contact letting out a small mewl as he did. “Are you sure?” Jaebeom huffed, unable to ignore his growing desire to fuck Youngjae into the mattress for much longer, his erection rubbing against it’s fabric prison in need. “Jaebeom <em>please</em>” Youngjae whined from beneath him, bucking his hips again in desperation, the feel of his erection pressing into Jaebeom is nearly his undoing. He grabs at his hips, pawing to undress him as quickly as he can and Youngjae was obedient and compliant, letting out light gasps at his touch. His dick sprung free and Jaebeom instantly run his thumb over the wet tip causing Youngjae to moan and squirm beneath him, muttering curse words to himself. “You look so pretty” Jaebeom purred, pumping slowly, he had dreamt about this moment so much over the last few months he couldn’t believe it was really happening. He shifted, nibbling on his thigh and felt his own erection pulse in response to the guttural growling and moaning coming from Youngjae. “That. Noise. Is. So. Hot.” He whined breathlessly, disconnecting. “Not my fault” Youngjae gasped back as he kissed him sweetly, “we have a technical issue” he giggled, biting down on his lip and Youngjae shook his head, “The drawer” he whined pointing at the bedside unit and Jaebeom raised an eyebrow, beaming as he retrieved the bottle of lube and a condom.</p><p> </p><p>“It wasn’t me” he pleaded, a scarlet flush covering his chest and face, “They brought it, Jackson decided to tell me earlier and then I couldn’t get you out of my mind” he giggled, trailing kisses up Jaebeom’s neck. He groaned, becoming more desperate as he kissed across Youngjae’s collar bone and down his chest, teasing with one quick lick of the underside of his dick before moving down and slowly pushing one lubed finger into his tight hole. Youngjae squirmed beneath him, hips bucking in pleasure as he let out small mewls as Jaebeom thrusted slowly stretching him, the thought sending all his blood rushing downwards and he begun to feel light-headed, drunk on Youngjae. He slipped a second finger, then a third and began thrusting into his prostate relentlessly until his thighs began to shake and he was whining and moaning his name, begging. “Jaebeom-ah, please, please” he admired the view, Youngjae looked gorgeous tousled and screaming his name, “You sure?” he asked unable to neglect his own erection any longer and after more shouts of <em>oh god yes, </em>he shimmied out of his trousers quickly rolling the condom on and lining himself up with Youngjae’s hole, counting down from three and filling him up on the count of two. He froze, the tightness of Youngjae’s walls constricting around him and he couldn’t help but groan loudly. He waited for Youngjae’s nod of approval before he began, zoning in on his bundle of nerves as he thrusted deeper and deeper, fuelled by Youngjae’s shrieks and moans, he began to feel his thighs shake, trying to desperately to hold back his own orgasm but when Youngjae screamed out, spurts of cum painting his stomach and his walls clenching his dick tighter Jaebeom couldn’t resist and came to a sweaty, breathless, climax screaming Youngjae’s name.</p><p>************************************************************************</p><p>BONUS: Jinson (What’s new?)</p><p>Jinyoung sat on the bathroom floor, breathless and spent from an intense round of shower sex. Jackson grinned at him, “come on let’s get you into bed!” he stumbled forward, attempting to pull Jinyoung up from his exhausted heap, he sighed allowing him to drag him up as they stumbled from to the bed his legs still feeling like lead. They flopped down into the bed, he snuggled into Jackson instinctively and listened to his thumping heartbeat, he began to drift off his eyes becoming heavy when a repetitive bang on the ceiling above them broke the silence. “Is that-?” Jinyoung began and Jackson cut him off quickly “Yup” he nodded with a laugh and fumbled with his phone and shortly after soft music filled the room blocking out their noisy co-habitants. “I don’t think their relationship is fake anymore” Jackson said and Jinyoung couldn’t contain his laughter as he nodded his head in agreement.</p><p>**************************************************************************</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. The New Era</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaebeom awoke his head throbbing and his body aching as he rushed into the bathroom to vomit, he threw himself into the shower and let the warm water cascade over him and heal his hangover. When he returned Youngjae had woken up and was shifting around the room nervously, “you took forever” he whined as Jaebeom pulled him into a hug, kissing the top of his head. “I know” he whispered, wincing at the noise. “I know it’s selfish but we are technically fake boyfriends until we get back on the train” he whispered and Youngjae nodded and moved planting a soft warm kiss on his lips and Jaebeom didn’t try to conceal his feelings anymore, melting into his touch and sighing as he reluctantly pulled back. “Let’s go see if the other two survived” he teased and Youngjae nodded, shuffling like a zombie towards the stairs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He trudged into the kitchen, Jackson was half-asleep leaning against the fridge with his eyes closed waiting for the kettle to boil and Jinyoung was face down into the dining table, groaning. “Yah, be quiet” Jaebeom scolded dropping into the chair and eagerly serving up two bowls of hangover soup, he passed one to Youngjae and began sipping his, sighing at the warmth spread through his body. ‘Ugh’ whined Jinyoung loudly as he sat up, he easily looked worse than the other three combined, his pale skin taunt against his cheekbones and his hair a dishevelled mess. “Do I- Do I remember Lucy?” Jinyoung stuttered, rubbing his temples in pain. “Unfortunately yes” Jaebeom muttered through gritted teeth, “Do I remember Youngjae assaulting Lucy?” he asked again, confusion evident on his face. “I wouldn’t say assaulted…” Youngjae added quickly “But I did push her” Jaebeom squeezed his thigh in appreciation, grinning up at him “Remind me to give you a pay rise” he joked with a wink. “Think you did that last night” Jackson added putting the four mugs of tea down on the table with a clack, Jaebeom froze sharing a worried glance with Youngjae, they hadn’t acknowledged <em>that </em>yet. He felt the blush stain his cheeks and stared at Jackson, unable to form words for a moment before he resigned to taking a large sip of his tea “At least we waited until we got home… you two scandalised half the school” Youngjae stated, a massive smirk on his face as Jackson choked on his tea, spluttering everywhere. Jinyoung groaned again, throwing his head back down on the table.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So” Jackson began and Jaebeom looked up from his phone his eyes struggling to stay open, smirking as he looked around the room, Jinyoung still looked worse for wear despite the large sunglasses covering half his face, leaning back in his chair his hair resembling a birds nest and his mouth agape as he snored lightly. “So what?” Youngjae murmured his face still in arms beside him, he reached out and tousled his blonde hair lovingly, “So, we’ve still got two days before we go home, what are we going to do?” he grinned, Jaebeom cursed at him internally he had drunk the most yet he was somehow still ok. Jaebeom wracked his brain, trying to remember what was nearby and where they hung out as kids… his childhood bedroom and the library the only place coming to mind. “There’s the library” he stated leaning back and throwing his hands out exasperated in response to the chorus of groans around him. “Yah! I didn’t come all the way out here to go to work!” Jinyoung complained in a hoarse voice, “Yah! You are alive then!” Jaebeom snapped, kicking out at him under the table “It’s not work when we’re the customers” he sulked, “You guys think of something then!” he whined, returning to his phone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Youngjae nudged him, his elbow prodding gently against his ribcage and he looked up to see three expectant faces staring at him with big grins, “What?” he muttered in confusion and Youngjae grinned up at him, “<em>Hyung</em>” he drawled, fluttering his eyelids “let’s go for a walk in the park, get some fresh air, ice cream…” he pleaded, his eyes the size of saucers and Jaebeom knew it wasn’t really even a question. “Yes…ok” he sighed and Jackson and Youngjae cheered loudly, clapping their hands, and stomping their feet much to Jinyoung’s disapproval.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As much as he hated to admit it, Youngjae was right the cool air was refreshing and he <em>was </em>beginning to feel better. They strolled through the park hand in hand, feet clacking on the cobblestone path as they lagged behind the other couple slightly. He enjoyed the view, the green grass and hedges expanding for miles with splodges of pinks, purples, and yellows in the distance, the sound of water broke his concentration as they approached the main square, a large stone fountain set in the centre, several jets of water squirting up. The water glistened in the light and there was a mother and small child paddling at the edge, giggling wildly. He felt Youngjae squeeze his hand, “Ice cream?” he asked and Jaebeom nodded allowing himself to be led into the small blue store surrounded by trees. It was quaint, little rows of intricate iron tables and chairs and a big glass display cases full of a rainbow of colours the other side. Jaebeom nodded for Youngjae to sit down and grudgingly disconnected their hands, wandering over to look at the tubs of ice cream, he wasn’t really looking for himself he always got mint choco but now he stood bewildered looking at a sea of flavours unsure what to get Youngjae. He caved and got Youngjae chocolate and strawberry because he couldn’t pick between the two and returned to the table, Jackson and Jinyoung settling into the table beside them, he placed the cup down nervously and breathed a sigh of relief when Youngjae perked up grinning happily shoving a spoonful into his mouth and gesturing to the cup with a thumbs up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He grinned, trying to suppress the flood of emotions that come from making Youngjae happy, still not able to explore how deep-rooted his feelings were now that he is sober and just reminding himself that this is still part of the arrangement, they agreed until the got off the train at home. So he refused to deny himself happiness for the next two days and he knew he’d have to try and clear his head up later, falling deeper in love each time Youngjae looked at him.</p>
<p>Youngjae’s spoon dipped into his pot and then quickly back into his mouth, Jaebeom was distracted by his beautiful sculpted lips, slightly swollen from last night’s events. “Why are you eating toothpaste?” he complained, his face screwed up in disgust, anyone else would have looked unattractive but the way his eyes crinkled, and he stuck his tongue out plucked on Jaebeom’s heart strings. “It’s not toothpaste!” he whined defensively “It’s mint choco!” before he could protest anymore Jinyoung’s spoon dipped into his pot and he shared the ice cream with Jackson and they both flinched and shuddered in revulsion too, he tutted and rolled his eyes, hugging his ice cream closer to his chest as the others all gave him judging looks “At least I don’t have to share” he shrugged eliciting screeches and shrieks of laughter from the other three, that reverberated off the nearly empty parlours walls.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They walked back outside, the sunlight still burning bright, the park had gotten quieter, the hum of human life was silent and Jaebeom sighed, closing his eyes listening to the sounds of nature, the trees shaking in the wind, the birds singing and flapping happily around them… his peace was broken by the sounds of splashing and shrill laughter, his eyes pinged open and he saw Jackson with his trousers rolled up to his knees running away from a soaking wet Youngjae, both of them chasing each other playfully. “How did we get so lucky?” Jinyoung beamed from beside him and he smiled back devilishly, turning, and grabbing at him as quickly as he could, his arms swooping round his knees as he rushed forward throwing him into the water. He hit the hard surface with a huge splash that covered Jackson soaking his t-shirt and hair, Youngjae collided into him knocking him forward and within seconds all three were sitting in the fountain soaking wet. Jaebeom couldn’t tear his eyes away from Youngjae, the way his wet hair flopped down onto his forehead and the water glistened on his soft skin, his wet shirt hugging his muscular body, he felt a familiar stirring deep down and looked away quickly.</p>
<p>Jinyoung knew his best friend well and seized the moment grabbing his wrist and dragging him forward, his knees colliding painfully with the stone wall as he tumbled head first in the fountain and the other two manhandled his legs to pull him further in, completely submerging him in the water. He giggled sheepishly, pushing his fringe back out of his eyes he yelled and splashed, his hands hitting the water sharply as the others screamed and fled. He sat in the water, a shiver running down his spine as he watched the others, he wasn’t sure when it happened but watching them now he realised that Youngjae was a part of their weird and wonderful family, just as loved and adored by the others as he was by him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They trudged home, Jinyoung complaining loudly about his wet socks and the other three making inappropriate jokes about how he usually likes being wet, Jackson secretly nodding in approval as certain comments causing them both to fall apart giggling like teenage girls whilst Jinyoung screeched, turning scarlet and scolding Jackson for his constant oversharing. Youngjae linked arms with Jaebeom sighing happily against his arm, “This has been one of the best days ever” he giggled, his genuine smile sending electric shocks through Jaebeom nerves.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Love Loop</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The bright Sunday morning sun awoke Jaebeom, he snuggled his face further into the crook of Youngjae’s neck trying to hide away and find any excuse to stay here, lying beside Youngjae for as long as he possibly could, hyper-aware of tomorrow looming on horizon, the end of their agreement had crept up on him and he was trying his best not to overthink, not to worry about losing Youngjae. Could you even lose someone who was never rightfully yours? He wondered, the dark thoughts plaguing him once more, he threw himself out of bed and into the shower to escape his own mind. As the water cascaded over his body, a distant hum of Youngjae’s angelic voice drifted in catching his attention, he stepped back out the water, shoving his wet hair back out of his face, listening intently. Youngjae often sung when they were alone together, his voice was beautiful and Jaebeom had gotten used to sitting beside him swooning and watching his face light up as he hit each note.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He finally recognised the song as Youngjae hit the chorus, a melodic and powerful version of Sunday Morning reverberating around the room, Youngjae’s broken English was sweet and he found the images of his huge grin and blushing cheeks filling his mind, the memory was blissful as he recalled Youngjae asking for his help on pronunciation and the raucous laughter that followed when neither of them could remember how to correctly pronounce ‘shrouding’. A smile broke onto his face and he let out a weak sigh, so much for showering to take his mind off Youngjae, although deep down he knew he hadn’t been able to get Youngjae off his mind since the first day he met him and nothing had changed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He grinned lazily as he shuffled past Youngjae in his towel, sitting on the edge of the bed and rubbing at his hair furiously, Youngjae letting out a small giggle behind him and leaving a trail of kisses along his broad shoulders “What are we doing for our last day?” he asked, a tinge of sadness in his voice as his fingers stroked down his spine. He hummed in response, his eyes flickering closed as he tried not to linger on the ‘last day’ part, “I’m not sure” he crooned, although he had an idea, his anxious brain had meddled and his chest felt tight at the thought of Youngjae hating his plan. Youngjae slipped away, the skin where his fingertips just were, still burning with warmth and his heart leaped into his throat, desperate to call him back. “Want to see what the other two are doing?” he asked as he shrugged a t-shirt over his head, “If you don’t wanna do whatever they’re doing, we’ll do something just us two” he smiled as he turned, buttoning his jeans up and raising his head to flash Youngjae a nervous smile. He nodded shyly as they padded down the stairs in quick succession, they could hear Jinyoung and Jackson bantering playfully in the kitchen, Jackson had obviously lost as his shrieks and giggles filled the quiet house.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jinyoung had his arms wrapped around Jackson’s muscular frame as they wrestled, Jackson wriggling beneath Jinyoung’s iron grip. He slid his arms round, tickling his armpits and prodding at his ribs relentlessly evoking more splutters of breathless laughter as Jackson writhed around. He readjusted his grip, holding him by his waist just a few seconds too late as they slipped forward, a loud bang and a yell signalled an injury and the two other men stepped forward cautiously peering over the dining room table to see them curled up around each other, Jinyoung kissing his head and apologising profusely, whilst Jackson held his head dramatically complaining a huge, deceitful grin on his face. They shared smug looks as Jaebeom tutted, stepping over the tangled mess that his closest friends had become, plundering into the fridge with wolfish hunger. He stumbled back, dropping the selection onto the table and grinning at Youngjae like a proud hunter gatherer, the rustle of the packets got the other two’s attention as they sprang apart and continued as if all was normal, <em>this kind of was their normal now</em>, Jaebeom mused, Jinyoung had a glow to him now, he was the happiest Jaebeom had seen him in years and as much as they teased them for it, Jaebeom and Youngjae loved the atmosphere and live they brought to the otherwise dull residence.   </p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was a clatter as Jinyoung submerged all the used bowls and plates into the kitchen sink and rolled his sleeves up as he began to wash up, the other three relaxing back into their seats. Jaebeom stretched lazily and yawned, the bright yellow sunlight filtered in through the gaps in the lace white curtains leaving intricate patterns on the ground, he admired them for a moment, appreciating the simplicity of the house, of life here. His heart twanged with a sudden wave of unwelcome sadness, usually the thought of his quiet, empty apartment was a comfort and he longed to be there but now it felt hollow, like it had always been missing life and love and he had been too blind to see it. Jackson’s voice pulled him out of his torpor, and he turned to watch, he wasn’t sure when but the four of them had bonded further and there was a new atmosphere of domesticity. “We’re going to go into town, visit the art museum” Jinyoung stated casually as Jackson rolled his eyes sarcastically, “Such fun!” he teased, pretending to be excited waving his hands as if performing magic and practically jumping out his seat. Jaebeom snorted followed by a low guttural laugh as he reminisced, “We got kicked out of there so many times as teenagers” Jinyoung snickered in response, pausing to daydream, “Yet we still went every weekend” he sighed continuing with his chore. “You coming with us?” Jackson asked hopefully, his deep brown eyes glittering in the sunlight, Youngjae opened his mouth to speak but Jaebeom cut him off quickly. “Nah, we thought we’d let you two actually have a date to yourselves” he smiled kindly, his mouth becoming a tight line, “Seriously you don’t need to babysit us!” he groaned as Jackson raised an eyebrow, staring down Youngjae. Jaebeom felt the panic rise, Jackson knew it was easier to win Youngjae over and was going for the jugular, fluttering eyelashes, and holding his face in both hands, big eyes fixed on him, “We WANT you to come with us, we ENJOY your company” he whined childishly, “Isn’t that right Jinyoung-ie?” he pleaded and Jinyoung yelled a bunch of incoherent words of agreement over the sound of the rushing water from the tap. Youngjae’s eyes met Jaebeom, pleading for help without having to make a sound and Jaebeom reacted instinctively “That’s lovely but you’ve had our company for two weeks almost, today do something as a <em>couple</em>” he reasoned and Jackson caved pretty quickly, any mention of Jinyoung being <em>his boyfriend </em>and he melted into putty.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They waved as the car pulled out the drive, Jinyoung beeping twice for good measure as they sped off into the distance. Jaebeom watched as the car got smaller and smaller before turning on his heel and following Youngjae back into the house, they continued as normal. Jaebeom checking in work and Youngjae cooing and squealing in delight as he facetimed with Coco in the other room. He smirked, enjoying the background noise that was Youngjae as he talked Yugyeom through online ordering, Bam yelling unhelpful instructions and numbers out randomly had caused the entire interaction to last longer than necessary and Jaebeom could feel his patience wearing thin. He sighed with relief as Yugyeom made happy little sounds down the phone and thanked him several times before finally hanging up and releasing him so he could enjoy his afternoon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He swallowed hard, Youngjae was laying across the sofa his cap pulled down low covering all but his plump lips as he played with his phone aimlessly. He shook his body out and breathed deep trying to ignore his nerves, he leant on the back of the sofa and tried to gain Youngjae’s attention by smacking his cap off his head. He huffed but grinned up at him all the same, his large eyes tinged with a glint of something devilish, “I thought we could go out too” he stuttered, butterflies had began to flutter madly in his stomach, his throat had gone tight and he was struggling to focus. “I thought it would be good to end our fake-relationship how we started it” he let out a nervous laugh whilst Youngjae glared at him visibly confused, “Karaoke!” he beamed at last, avoiding Youngjae’s eye contact, “we don’t have if you don’t want to…” he began but Youngjae hushed him quickly shifting round and throwing his arms around his shoulders and squeezing him a tight hug. “I’d love that” he breathed into his ear and Jaebeom felt every nerve in his body tingle with need, desperate to hold him closer. “Shall we go soon?” he asked and Youngjae nodded fervently “And we’ll get some dinner out after!” he skipped off up the stairs excited and Jaebeom finally allowed himself to breath deep, his heart hammering against his chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They wandered into the Karaoke bar, it was a much smaller building than the one they were used to, and they shared tense glances as they were escorted down into the basement and into a small back room. The landlady bowed politely scurrying away and they stood in silence for a moment, Jaebeom took in the décor. It was a shabby little room, kept darker than usual on purpose to hide the damp and decay on the walls, only visible when the disco ball flickered patches of pink or yellow light out. There was a tv and a karaoke kit, just like the one they usually used and then one worn fabric bench that was barely wide enough for Jaebeom to perch on. He grinned at Youngjae handing him the mic first, it was all the encouragement he needed. They sung, rapped, and danced for hours on end, the small booth becoming their stage as they screeched out high notes and swayed arm and arm, slurring the lyrics to the sadder songs. Both crumpling into each other with pure, childish laughter each time someone missed a word or a beat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The only issue with a two-person booth was the heat, it was so small, and they’d danced a little too vigorously, Jaebeom regretted his decisions as the two of them squished together, attempting to fit on the squeaky bench. “We don’t fit” Youngjae moaned exasperated, his cheeks beetroot, he wriggled some more and Jaebeom yelped as his elbow dug into his thigh and ribs, “Sorry!” Youngjae spluttered and slipped onto the floor, giggling as he landed with a thump. They sat talking for a moment, about singing, about their friends and about the last time they were at Karaoke together and Youngjae had jumped to fill the vacancy as a fake boyfriend. “I’m so grateful every day you agreed” Jaebeom said, playing with Youngjae’s hair in front of him, he wasn’t sure if it was the intoxicating smell of sweat and perfume from the bar or the adrenaline but he was feeling braver, “Shall I order us some soju or something?” he asked, leaning forward and reaching for a plastic covered menu on the tiny table beside them. Youngjae’s fingers curled round his bicep stopping him in his tracks, he couldn’t tell if he was blushing in this light, but he was certain he was as he drooped his head, his hand coming up to his mouth out of habit. “What?” he asked confused as his eyes flickered down to Youngjae’s hand and back to his dark intense eyes, “No” he said breathlessly, the words came out as almost a whisper and Jaebeom shifted towards him to try and hear him better “No alcohol this time” he grinned mischievously as he pounced, his hands wrapping around Jaebeom’s necked as he tugged him closer deepening the kiss. Jaebeom couldn’t help it, the warmth of Youngjae against him and the feel of his soft lips was driving him wild and threw caution into the wind, his hands snaking up to Youngjae’s hips and holding him close, letting out a pleased sigh against his lips. Youngjae let out a breathy giggle and bit down onto Jaebeom’s bottom lip, gently tugging and then flicking his tongue across the smooth surface, begging for entrance that Jaebeom allowed instantly, begging to drown in Youngjae’s touch. He shoved forward and Jaebeom felt unable to ignore his growing erection for much longer as Youngjae made out with him, very careful to stay still, leaning over him. He brought his arms up, wrapping around and dragging him down, bodies colliding messily and Youngjae straddling Jaebeom. His mind racing with many dirty thoughts and very few of them appropriate for a karaoke booth, as if he was physic Youngjae rolled his hips forward, his erection pressing against Jaebeom’s creating sweet friction, he threw his head back and groaned and as quickly as it happened it was over. Youngjae shifted back, planting his feet on the floor as he trailed sweet little kisses across Jaebeom’s jawline and nose grinning at him, “I’m sorry but we have to stop” he said shakily, finally making eye contact, Jaebeom’s heart got caught in his throat. He was so beautiful, it was a fact he already knew but every time he stole candid glances, he was so effortlessly beautiful, and it took his breath away every time. Youngjae was leaning over him in the darkness, occasional flickers of blue and red lighting up his features, his lips darker from the bites and his eyes wide and shining with love. “Yes, probably best we don’t get arrested, I don’t want to explain that to Jinyoung” he laughed and with that they disconnected fully agreeing to go find dinner.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The cool air was welcome and Jaebeom felt the blush finally easing, as they strolled hand in hand through the park, wandering aimlessly chatting back and forth trying to decide what to eat for dinner, Jaebeom insisting he’ll have whatever Youngjae wants and Youngjae insisting it should be a shared decision. A glass wind chime caught his eye, the way it reflected a rainbow of light on a table beside them, the colours dancing over the surface as the wind gently rocked the chime. He turned, to stare at the evening sky, it too was a dim rainbow beginning to fade to blue at the edges as time passed, he stared at it for a moment appreciating its beauty and trying to ignore the painful spike in his heart that the day was nearly over. He mused for a moment when realisation set in and he jumped, frantically looking either side of him for Youngjae, he had sat down on the bench, his face turned away also admiring the sunset, “Sorry I get easily distracted, I love the sunset” he said shyly, rubbing the back of his neck embarrassed. “So do I” Youngjae stated, a playful smile tugging at the edge of his lips “I often get distracted, thus far I’ve only run into one cute stranger though” he giggled with a wink and took his hand, “But now I’m hungry!” he rolled his eyes dragging Jaebeom towards the exit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The restaurant was bright and busy, animated voices, beeping and sounds of the kitchen filling the void. They were tucked up together in a cosy corner, the radio playing some form of light jazz music that made Jaebeom tap his feet absentmindedly. They spoke as they ate and Jaebeom became hyper aware of how <em>comfortable </em>it felt, whether they were just friends out for dinner or lovers out for date, he wasn’t sure, but he was certain he never wanted this to end, as Youngjae lifted a prawn up to Jaebeom’s mouth and popped it in, smiling wide turning his eyes into little crescent moons. Jaebeom felt a sigh of relief, his smile was like medicine to his soul, “We should do this when we go home” he stated, Youngjae stared up at him silently his mouth a tight line, his eyes searching and analysing Jaebeom. “Meet up for dinner every now and then, around work, it would be nice” he shrugged, trying his best to seem nonchalant, but Youngjae still glared his eyes wide as if he had just suggested they should fuck wildly on the dinner table. He reached out a hand, his thumb gliding softly over his knuckles, “Jae? What’s the matter?” he asked, keeping his voice slow and calm, disguising the rising panic in his chest and his deafening heartbeat in his ears as he tried to figure out what he had said wrong.  The rest of the dinner was awkwardly quiet, Youngjae becoming more and more withdrawn as the night went on and Jaebeom struggling to interact, his chest getting tighter as his panic grew.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The front door slammed shut behind them, Youngjae sloped off quickly up the stairs without a word and Jaebeom let out a heavy sigh slumping back on the front door. He had relived the moment over and over again and still couldn’t understand how he had upset Youngjae, dinner together can be an intimate affair but they were now two friends who previously had drunken sex, why would dinner be a big deal? Realisation hit him like a ton of bricks, Jinyoung’s stern voice filling his mind <em>The drunken sex is why he is upset you idiot</em>. His inner demon sneered and hissed as he dragged himself up the stairs, he could hear the showering running but the absence of Youngjae’s silky vocals tugged at his heart, the knife he unknowingly held sinking in further and further. He paused for a second, rocking on the pads of his feet before diving headlong forward, he slammed the handle down and entered the steamy bathroom, the shower door was frosted but he could see the blurry outline of Youngjae, his head thrown back letting the water run down his body. “Youngjae?” he called out loudly and watched as he flinched in shock, staring back at his own blurry figure, “I’m showering” he called out, his voice shaky and panicked, “And?” Jaebeom retorted leaning against the sink, trying his hardest keep his gaze fixed on the bathroom floor instead. The shower door creaked open, “So get out!” Youngjae snapped, “I’ve already seen you naked what’s the big deal?” Jaebeom moaned, crossing his arms still staring painfully at the floor. Youngjae snorted in a response, an annoyed growl from the bottom of his throat “So I don’t get privacy anymore?” His voice was short and clipped, an attempt to sound annoyed but the way his voice shook and cracked, Jaebeom could tell he was upset. “You do, but I upset you at dinner and I don’t know why, there’s no point apologising until I know why” he turned finally, steely eyes meeting Youngjae’s sad, droopy ones. “No you didn’t, I had a lovely time” he mumbled adamantly, “Now get out” he moaned, slamming the shower door shut and turning his back to him. “Liar” Jaebeom shouted as he stormed out the room, pacing angrily, he was waiting but wasn’t actually sure what for. Youngjae wandered out shortly after, his face pink and puffy, as he stomped around the room avoiding Jaebeom’s piercing gaze. “Will you just talk to me?” he shouted exasperated, the pain of the knife twisting in his heart causing him to be impatient. “Look whatever I did, I’m sorry, I never intended to upset you” he stated, running his hands through his hair stressfully, Youngjae glaring at him his eyes becoming watery. “You never intended to make me feel anything yet here we are!” he snapped, shrugging his t-shirt over his body, Jaebeom took a step back staring at him visibly confused. “I don’t want to continue to pretend after this, I don’t want to go on dates or go to dinner just the two of us, I don’t need the reminder that I was stupid” he snarled, his pain evident as tears spilled over, running down his cheeks, he wiped them away carelessly on his sleeve. “But I don’t want to ruin our friendship, I still want to see you” Jaebeom stuttered, still not fully grasping the situation “I want to be around you, I want to spend time with you… even after all this, I like being with you, I don’t want that too stop”  he whined, his voice cracking as he spoke, unsure why Youngjae, cuddly and sweet Youngjae was suddenly rejecting him so vehemently. “Well we can’t” Youngjae sobbed. “It hurts too much, we just can’t!” he wailed, his tears flowing in a steady stream now.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Moon U</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaebeom reacted instinctively, leaping forward, and pulling Youngjae into hug, he made no attempt to wriggle away melting into his chest and sobbing violently, “Why are you pushing me away?” he asked anxiously, as Youngjae shook his head beneath his grasp. “I don’t know” he whined, “But what else can I do?” he sniffled “I’m in love with you” he murmured and Jaebeom felt his whole body go numb, his internal war between rational and emotional ending with a simple sentence, he was so worried about hiding his feelings he had never considered that Youngjae could like him back. “But you didn’t sign up for that and this is all fake and I’m sorry I know I’m stupid but until I get over this crush even being close to you <em>hurts</em> I- ” he rambled and Jaebeom shut down his ears ringing, his heart soaring as he finally relaxed, holding Youngjae against him. Everything he had felt, everything he had denied himself for so long was his. He rubbed Youngjae’s back in slow circles, letting his eyes flutter closed, he had been so focused on not getting <em>feelings </em>for Youngjae that he had been blind to Youngjae’s own conflict. “I love you too” he murmured into his hair, a sudden weight lifted from his chest, the crushing pain no longer there and his heart sewing itself back together with Youngjae’s smile. “For real?” he squeaked and Jaebeom nodded, an ear splitting smile breaking onto his face “For real, I’ve had a crush on you forever, I thought you’d never like me” he sighed, as they both laughed at their own stupidity. Their lips meeting messily, desperate as if the other was their oxygen. “I’m sorry I got mad” Jaebeom said sheepishly and Youngjae grinned back at him “I’m sorry I got upset, I had such a good day and the thought of not being able to hug or kiss you after today, it just hurt” he sighed, wiping at his face aggressively, “I know Jae, it hurt me too” he sighed pulling him back into a hug, “From now on, we always have each other, deal?” he asked inquisitively, his soft eyes meeting Youngjae’s wide glittering ones. “That is the worst way I’ve ever been asked out” he sneered, giggling wildly as Jaebeom prodded and tickled at his sides in response. “Is that a yes then?” he asked hopefully, his heart soaring and Youngjae nodded happily against him. “What do we do now?” Youngjae murmured happily, trailing kisses up the side of his neck, “I thought you’d never ask” Jaebeom growled, lifting him onto the bed hungrily.</p><p> </p><p>Jaebeom felt a gentle touch at his side, the blaring beeping of the alarm making his head ring, “We have to get up Jaebeom-ah” Youngjae groaned into his ear from beside him, his arms twisting lazily around him as he pulled him into a hug. “If you cuddle me, I’ll never get up” Jaebeom said sleepily, a large crash at the door announced Jackson’s arrival as he jumped onto the bed sprawling himself over the two half-asleep bodies “Rise and shine sleeping beauties!” he chimed, happily. “Where do you get your energy from?” Jaebeom whined, shifting out from underneath his weight, and shoving him away avoiding his clingy arms and pouty lips. “I love mornings” he laughed dryly, “plus I miss the others, aren’t you excited to go home?” he winked and finally with a sharp kick was removed from Jaebeom’s legs and he shifted to sit up, Youngjae throwing an arm out to stop him as the blanket fell in a pool at his lap. “Don’t get up!” he stressed his cheeks burning scarlet as he held the blanket tightly against his own naked chest. Jinyoung strolled in at that moment, a cheeky grin on his face as he yawned, “Jackson, you really shouldn’t be in bed with two naked men in front of your boyfriend you know” he smirked, leaning against the door frame and crossing his arms. Jackson looked at the other two confused before realisation kicked in and he leapt off the bed as if he had just seen a spider, shrieking, and squealing as Jinyoung laughed hysterically. Jaebeom couldn’t help but laugh, the whole scene seemed ridiculous but somehow this was his life. “YOU’RE NAKED!?” Jackson yelled pointing at them accusingly, Youngjae blushed scarlet, drooping his head and Jaebeom simply shrugged “I can sleep naked with my boyfriend if I want to” he grinned, making eye contact with Jinyoung, enjoying the shocked looks on their faces “We didn’t exactly <em>invite </em>you into our bed” he laughed holding Youngjae’s hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze. “Since when?” Jinyoung asked raising his eyebrow, “Last night” Jaebeom nodded, a cheesy smile stretching across his face as his stomach flipped with excitement, he had barely got his own mind around it, but it felt good to <em>vocalise </em>it. “You waited til the last minute so none of us won the bet” he sneered, “you bastards” he giggled, staring at his shoes, “Took you both long enough, I’m happy for you” he grinned, slipping his arms around Jackson “We need to finish packing Suennie, lets leave these lovebirds alone” he teased as he dragged Jackson out the room who was still glaring and making gestures to show his disgust at accidentally cuddling into his two naked friends.</p><p> </p><p>Youngjae chuckled to himself, “You know” he took a deep breath, sighing happily as he spoke “My life was so boring before I met all of you”, Jaebeom grinned giddily as both their phones began to ping madly into life in unison, he groaned rolling his eyes unsure of what mess he was about to get into as he slumped out of bed, opting to ignore the phone and wandered aimlessly into the shower instead.</p><p>He strolled out drying his hair haphazardly as Youngjae finished packing, smiling up at him and planting a soft kiss on his cheek as he passed slipping away into the bathroom himself. Jaebeom felt his ears burn as he had flashbacks of the night before, regretting storming into the bathroom and being so brazen. Despite the slight burn in his cheeks he couldn’t help but smile, his technique might have been questionable, but no one could deny he got good results. He sighed glancing around the room they had called home for two weeks, before sluggishly packing into his suitcase.</p><p>“Are you all packed?” Jinyoung asked, “one hundred percent certain? Didn’t forget anything?” he raised an eyebrow cautiously, looking between the other three men. “Yes mother” Jaebeom drawled, rolling his eyes as he shoved Jinyoung out the door, “If you don’t stop nagging, we’ll be late!” the wandered off bickering loudly and Youngjae and Jackson who were distracted, slapping and wrestling with one another, began running to keep up.</p><p>The train was busier than usual, full of commuters and people returning home from holidays, the two couples were separated out across the carriage and Jackson performed a dramatic crying scene as Jinyoung dragged him away, much to Youngjae’s amusement. They cramped into the two seats just as they did before, no longer tense, and conscious of the other presence but cosy and comfortable as they linked arms and Youngjae rested his head on his broad shoulders. Jaebeom let out a sigh of relief as the train rumbled into life, sending them hurtling headlong back to ordinary life. He turned to Youngjae, stroking his knuckles gently “This is the official end of our fake relationship” he smiled, a goofy grin, Youngjae reflected his happiness, his face glowing with childlike glee, “And the start of our real one” he stated, squeezing his hand tighter. The ride was comfortable, they chatted about what they looked forward to at home and work schedules, Youngjae gazing out the window every now and then and Jaebeom gazing at Youngjae, his whole world revolving around this sunshine boy.</p><p>The train screeched to a halt, the familiar stone station coming into view as it slowed to a stop, people began filtering out and Jaebeom sat waiting, he never appreciated large crowds and was happy to be the last off the train if it meant not being suffocated by strangers who didn’t understand personal space. He peered over the edge of the chair and caught Jinyoung’s curious eyes, they grinned at each other like naughty school children before getting up and collecting their bags, they strolled through the station, weaving here and there, Jaebeom keeping a tight grip on Youngjae’s hand, squeezing it reassuringly every now and then. Jinyoung was never patient when it came to trips and loved to keep to a schedule, he reasoned it was because he was raised to be well mannered and punctual but at this precise moment it was becoming increasing irritating as he nearly lost sight of them several times when he had stopped for Youngjae. Exasperated and tired they squished into the stuffy lift, jabbing at the button for the car park, “Are you sure you remember where you parked the car?” Jackson moaned, with every passing minute he was degenerating into a moody toddler, “Yes, I wrote it down, for the <em>hundredth time” </em>he snapped impatiently, the heat and exhaustion beginning to get the better of them. “It’s just here-” he stopped abruptly causing a four-man pile up, Jaebeom nearly falling over the suitcases using Jackson to stop himself tumbling to the ground. There were three men flanking the car holding signs that read ‘WELCOME HOME GAYS”, huge smiles on their faces, Jinyoung tutted loudly holding his face in his hand as the youngest came running forward with a high pitch squeal throwing his arms round him, nearly thumping Youngjae with the ‘home’ part of the sign. Mark approached next, gracefully enough to drop his sign by the car and pulled Youngjae into a tight hug, chatting madly. He spun round, ducking just in time as another sign clipped his shoulder and Bambam had jumped up and wrapped himself around Jackson like a Koala, Jackson began spinning wildly until he tripped over his own foot and took the both of them down onto the hard concrete, laughing hysterically as they did. Yugyeom slipped his arms round Jaebeom’s figure, like a sneaky little hug ninja and giggled in his ear softly as he did, <em>when did this boy get so tall and grown up? </em>Jaebeom reminisced as he squeezed his arm and assured him, he did miss him and he did have a good time. Jinyoung cleared his throat and all six of them froze, the hum of conversation silenced in a heartbeat, “I hate to break everyone up but we’ve been up since six this morning, we need to get home” he sighed “welcome home gays?” he questioned, a smirk dancing playfully on his lips. “Bammie’s idea!” Yugyeom shouted, linking arms with Jinyoung, and nodding like a children’s toy. “Hey! You <em>both </em>agreed” he whined as Jackson released him from his cuddle and Mark spluttered playfully “You did go away as four single men and come back as two couples” he grinned, winking at Youngjae who stared up at him shock “How do you know?” he stuttered confused, glaring round at Jaebeom who shrugged then turning his attention to Jackson, “We aren’t friends anymore” he teased, sticking his tongue out whilst Jackson vehemently denied having anything to do with spreading the gossip, despite the fact that it was Jackson who told everyone the night <em>before. </em></p><p> </p><p>They dropped into the two cars and set off for home, tired but giddy from happiness. A fire burning brighter than ever before in Jaebeom’s heart as he hummed happily beside Youngjae in the car. “Back to normal now” Youngjae said with a slight sigh, “The last two weeks have been <em>our </em>normal” he giggled, “But I will miss them two, just don’t tell Jackson that!” he whispered.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>BONUS </strong>
</p><p>Jaebeom dropped the plates into the sink, watching the gaggle of men from the kitchen window, running round the garden madly with two little white dogs. He grinned as he watched Mark tackle Youngjae to the ground and tickle him aggressively, his head thrown back in natural unfiltered laughter. Jinyoung and Jackson were sat with a baby each, they had bonded even further now that Jackson was taking six months of a year classed as “personal life” and they had recently got back from a trip to Thailand, it was the first time Jaebeom had ever seen Jinyoung tan and he hadn’t been able to control his laughter when he collected them from the airport.</p><p> </p><p>The music got louder suddenly, and he watched as Yugyeom and Bambam jumped up and began dancing, practically perfect in sync, the others shouting and hyping them up as they got more and more into it, Mark joining in with a poor little white cloud tucked under his arm. He grinned, these seven men were the only family he had, and he wouldn’t change it for the world. He sighed leaning back on the counter when a silky voice interrupted his reminiscing, “Baby, are you joining us? We’re going to start the random dance challenge!” Youngjae chimed bouncing into the kitchen, “Yes of course I am” he grinned, putting his arm around his shoulder and walking into the garden.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. I Won't Let You Go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay so i lied and i've edited the old chapter 18 into chapter 17 and is the bonus chapter :) hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Psssttt” Jaebeom grinned at Jinyoung, excusing himself for a moment as he snuck out into the corridor, looking around and found Youngjae standing a few steps away gazing out the window. He looked so handsome in the black suit, form fitting and hugging his thighs in a way that Jaebeom found <em>distracting</em>. He tried to focus on something else, ignoring how tight his own suit felt suddenly as he slipped his arms around him tugging him into a back hug. “Hey baby” he whispered into his ear and watched with mischievous glee as Youngjae shivered at the sensation, “You look gorgeous” he added trailing kisses up his neck until he reached his soft pink cheek. “So do you” he grinned as he turned, pulling him into a soft loving kiss, “How’s he doing?” Youngjae asked nodding back at the dressing room door and Jaebeom broke out into a beaming smile “Has been pacing for the last hour but he is excited, Jackson?” he queried, raising an eyebrow knowingly as Youngjae stifled his laughter “Going absolutely mental!” he laughed “One minute he is bouncing off the walls excited the next he is crying like a baby asking where the last two years went!” he gazed lovingly at the door down the hall, his eyes glowing with pride and happiness. “I can’t say I blame him. Where have the last two years gone?” he grinned, as he eyed the silver band sitting prettily on Youngjae’s left hand causing his heart to flutter uncontrollably. A door creaked open in the distance and Jackson’s worried face popped out as he hissed for Youngjae “What kind of best man are you?! Out here flirting instead of helping me!” They separated reluctantly as Youngjae rolled his eyes and tutted, “I thought Mark was your best man?” he retorted as he disappeared from his sight. A bell rung and Jinyoung stepped out, all the colour drained from his already pale face. “Ready?” Jaebeom grinned, offering him his arm as they stepped out and waited for their cue.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The ceremony was beautiful, as traditional as they could be given the circumstances and decorated to suit both of their eclectic tastes, a weird mix of books and music combining together and adorned with red and white roses. Jaebeom glanced down from the podium, two groups of parents sat holding each other watching their sons through tearful eyes. Beside them looking stunning but also like something out the mafia were their other three brothers, Mark sat stony faced clearly controlling his emotions smiling as he caught Jaebeom eyes and next to him Yugyeom and Bambam were huddled together sobbing and sniffling loudly, tears staining their puffy red faces. He grinned back at Mark who rolled his eyes and shrugged, some things will never change he thought and sometimes, that’s for the best. He grinned across at Youngjae with a nod as they both stepped forward in unison presenting the rings to the grooms. <br/><br/></p>
<p>Jaebeom swayed with his arm hooked around Youngjae’s hip as they watched their two best friends twirling madly on the dance floor, pink in the face from either the alcohol or the happiness, or a mixture of both. The bass booming around them was starting to drill into his brain as he regretted that fifth… or maybe it was his twelfth? Drink as he snuggled further into Youngjae. Mark came flying around the corner, a huge smile plastered on his face as he stumbled towards them hissing with laughter. “Come quick you’ve got to see this” he barked  rushing towards the newlyweds, Youngjae looked up at him perplexed but they fell in line behind him anyway, following him back out into the garden. It looked prettier now, Jaebeom noticed through hazy eyes little yellow lights were glowing in the dim night giving the garden beautiful mystical feeling. Mark hushed them once more, pointing towards a small bench towards the back, throwing his arm out to stop anyone from moving closer. Jackson squinted before throwing his arms up exasperated “I can’t see anything without my glasses” he whined as Jinyoung shushed him quickly. “Are they… are they… <em>kissing?</em>” he spat, part disgust part amusement as Mark nodded fervently “Saw them stumbling out here declaring their love for each other, I thought they were just drunk” he beamed as Youngjae snorted with laughter “It was about bloody time” he laughed as Jaebeom leant forward snapping a quick picture of the two youngest tangled together. “For blackmail” he grinned, slipping his phone back into his pocket.   </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The hall had began to clear and the lights were brighter than before yet the seven of them continued to stumble around the dancefloor, singing along furiously and doing their best to replicate the dances around their alcohol infused brains. Mark stopped and excitedly grabbed the bouquet of the table, thrusting it aggressively into Jinyoung’s arms. “You never threw the flowers!” he slurred and Jinyoung stared at him confused “Those were expensive why would I <em>throw </em>them?” he asked shakily and Mark yelled “To see who’s getting married next!” he giggled wildly turning his back to the crowd and gesturing how Jinyoung should throw it before bellowing at the others to join in. They all stood in place, just as Mark had shown them whilst Jinyoung giggling like a teenage girl attempted to stop swaying long enough to effectively throw the flowers behind him, and on the third attempt he was successful. The blur of red and white flew through the air and Jaebeom took a few steps back, begging his eyes to focus as he watched the pile of men drop to the floor. He flinched as Jackson punched him in the arm, “Looks like your next” he grinned laughing hysterically as he gestured to Youngjae who was waltzing around the dance floor holding his flowers like a bride. Jaebeom grinned, the secret of the silver band on his finger remaining a secret, “Yeah looks like I am” he smiled back.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>